Of Edible Valentine's Day Roses
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: Secret admirer roses and Valentine's Day dances await the Gotei 13.Will icy Byakuya send Rukia one and ask her to be his Valentine or will she truly learn the second meaning of February 14: Singles-Appreciation Day?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten around to finishing up the other two ByaRukia fanfictions "When Will You Notice My Secret?" and "Byakuya Throws a Birthday Bash." Personal and emotional problem have arisen and I have too heavy a heart at the moment to continue on. But, do not worry, those two stories are still on my mind even through these hard times and I will finish them. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and alerting to my stories. I appreciate it. In honor of Valentine's Day and because I want to repent on not updating those aforementioned stories, I'm doing this ByaRukia Valentine's Day fanfiction. I hope you guys will like it the way you seemed to like my other ByaRukia stories. Please read and leave a review. If you do I shall throw rich chocolate Valentine's Day truffles at you, my lovely readers.

"The Shinigami Women's Assoication meeting will now commence," Nanao proclaimed. She nodded to the group comprised of, at the moment, Nemu, Soi Fon, Kiyone, Isane, Rangiku, Momo, and Rukia all seated at a desk. Standing were Unohana and Yachiru; the latter was standing behind a podium. Nanao cleared her throat and addressed Yachiru, " Please address the day's topic fukutaicho."

"It's almost Valentine's Day! That means a lot of hearts, and chocolate and candy for everyone!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed bubbly-like.

Unohana nodded and added, "This is a good time to increase our treasury. Do any of you have any suggestions on how we may do so?"

"Why don't we just take pictures of the most good-looking men in the Gotei 13 and sell them out?" Rangkiu suggested. "We can attach roses to each of the photos and make quite a bit of money doing that."

"Um…we did that last time, Rangiku-san," Momo corrected, a bit put off.. "The Shinigami Men's Assoication found them and burned them all."

"Why don't we sell edible chocolate roses?" blurted out Rukia. "I mean, it's already tradition that the girls give the guy chocolates, right? Well, what about we get a bit sentimental and make non-green part of the rose chocolate." She went up to the chalkboard behind the podium and drew the rose bulb with white chalk. "We can use white chocolate and food coloring dye and color them. The stem…" She drew the stem, and added a few leaves and very short thorns with white chalk, "…can also be made out of white chocolate and we can dye that green. So, in essence, the whole rose is edible!"

There was a murmur of approval and interest amongst the other women. Rukia felt extremely proud of herself. Most of the time she was out fighting Hollows in the Human world next to Renji and Ichigo in Karakura Town and she was hardly able to participate in the SWA. She was now able to offer her services to the Association.

She continued by saying, "Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, can you make several dozens of molds?" Nemu nodded.

"Ohh, and we can make out own homemade cares that purchaser can attach to the roses!  
Kiyone said excitedly.

Unohana smiled at the stream of ideas coming from her fellow members. "To make this interesting, the purchaser can choose whether or not to put his or her name on the card to say who it is from. So, this will be almost like a secret admirer concept. The purchaser must put who is should be given to, of course. The roses and cards will be delivered on Valentine's Day. Therefore, this means if we begin selling these wonderful things now, the purchasers can either drop off the card immediately after making the purchase and completing the card into a box or the card can be kept a little while more of the purchaser finds the need to…express more, or give more thought to what the card should say." The other ladies giggled.

"Yes, then this means we must make the chocolates the day before the fourteenth of February as to make sure the chocolates do not melt. The deadline to send in the cards will be three o'clock in the afternoon of the thirteenth. That afternoon we will count how many cards there are and, starting immediately after three o'clock, we will make the roses, "Nanao said approvingly.

"Can we peak at the cards that are sent to us?" Rangiku said hopefully.

"That will defeat the purpose of it being secret," Unohana said, frighteningly kindly. "If we find a card addressed to any of us, we are to not open it. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Taicho!" everyone said, sweat dropping and wanting to avoid a blown up headquarters. "_Nii-sama would butcher us_," Rukia thought wearily. "_We _are _after all having this meeting in his mansion._"

"So do we have an unanimous decision on the Super Secret Valentine's Day Cards and Roses?" Nanao said, naming their fundraising event right then and there.

"Yes!" they cheered.

XOXO

"This is going to be great!" Rukia said to herself as she walked to her spacious bedroom to change out of her Shinigami uniform. The meeting had taken place at around five in the afternoon, straight out of working in her squad's offices with Renji and then Ukitake's office. She let out a sigh of content exhaustion when she was in the serenity of her room. Then she laid down on her hot-tub sized soft futon and looked at the ceiling.

It was a little over a week before Valentine's Day and she was anticipating it. She loved holidays and Valentine's Day was her second favorite, the first being Christmas. She loved the traditions that came along with it…the love in the air warmed her heart. Rukia could help but quirk a smile at the ceiling.

She and her adoptive, non-blood related brother Byakuya had come a long way from when they first started. Such iciness, such disturbing, suffocating silence she experienced during those prior fifty years. But that was a long dead past and all she could see was a bright present. Byakuya and she now made light conversation during meals and when they were taking their evening tea together overlooking his favorite. He even offered to train with her sometime in helping her achieve her bankai. And after every intense three hour training session—of course, when there was no work to be done—he would smile warmly at her and briefly praise her for her work. Then, there was _that _time during the most recent cherry blossom viewing at their manor.

She reflected on the viewing that occurred last spring, in which Ichigo and company were invited by Byakuya himself in thanks to the victory against Aizen.

Enter Flashback

Rukia had worn a royal purple spring kimono to the viewing. The guests were scattered around the gorgeous cherry blossom trees that decorated the Kuchiki manor's courtyard. She was standing under one of the breathtaking trees, loving the way the blossoms fluttered down to the ground. "Rukia," came Byakuya's deep voice.

"Nii-sama," she said, turning around and looking at him with a sparkle in her eyes that made Byakuya's heart surge forward somewhat. "The blossoms are beautiful this time of the year again, don't you think? It's as if they are celebrating out victory."

"Indeed," Byakuya returned. He surveyed Rukia's clothes and inwardly told himself that she looked evermore so beautiful with each passing year. He mouth had a mind of its own, however, because he blurted out, "Rukia, you grow more beautiful with every year that passes."

"Byakuya-sama!" Senbonzakura said, startled. Byakuya had just processed in his mind what he said before he blinked. Then he said, in a curt way, "If you excuse me, Rukia." He had turned on his heel and briskly walked away. Rukia stood rooted to the spot, her mouth slight ajar at the compliement, her eyes wide with surprise.

"_The impossible happened_," she gulped in her mind. "_Nii-sama just complimented me. He told me I looked…I was..b-beau…_" She could hardly believe her ears, which had turned red along with the rest of her face.

End Flashback

Now, in the present, Rukia couldn't help but blush and smile at the memory. A knock was head just the n and she had to let her goofy grin go away. "Who is it?"

One of her dressing maids addressed her. "Kuchiki-sama requests your presence. It is dinner time."

"Oh!" Rukia cried, bolting upright and made a mad dash for her closet. She chose a royal blue yukata that had white and pale blue dots of snow on it. She hurriedly threw it on and sprinted to the dining room and barged in without knocking first.

"Rukia…" came Byakuya's drawl of disapproval.

"Sorry, Nii-sama, I lost track of time!" Rukia said, scurrying to her place at the table. She sat across from him and the servants came out bearing dishes of food. She helped herself to a bit of everything and began to slowly eat.

After a moment's pass, Byakuya spoke up. "How was your day, Rukia?"

She swallowed her rice and replied. "It was well, Nii-sama. Renji and I trained a bit, using only kido techniques and not our zanpakutou. Renji is getting better with his kid. How was your day, Nii-sama?"

Before Byakuya could bite into his salmon sashimi in his chopsticks he answered, "It was also well. I understand that you had a meeting with the Shinigami Women's Association?" Rukia's mouth was full of salmon so she simply nodded.

"What was it about this time?" he asked before eating the salmon.

Rukia pursed her lips. "Well, Valentine's Day is coming up and to fundraise we decided to sell cards and edible chocolate roses. These can be addressed to anybody and on Valentine's Day, we will distribute them."

"I see. And I take it those cards have contents that will not be looked at when they are to be distributed?" Byakuya asked.

"Y-yes, Nii-sama," Rukia stammered, struggling to swallow her smoked unagi and rice.

'_Hn…_"

AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter. It's a bit informative, if I do say so myself. I have to lay some type of basis for all of you. Well, I hope you all will continue reading on. Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes, I know I update fast. Well, this isn't much of an update because I'm seriously trying my best to write and upload the next few chapters in one night: the night before Valentine's Day. So, I'm trying to go as fast as I can. Please read and review because here's chapter two!

Byakuya woke up the next morning and began his normal routine.

Bathe…to feel refreshed and prepared for the coming day.

Breakfast as per usual.

Barracks and office…where his work took place.

As he was soaking in the warm water-filled tub of his private bathroom that was across from his bedroom he contemplated on what would happen on the fourteenth of February. Rather, he thought of simple strategies that would allow him to evade the silly traditions that came with that day. He would simply go to work and then go home. It would be like any ordinary da. It's just that this day tended to have more red…and pink.

A knock came at his door and one of the servants said from outside, "Kuchiki-sama, breakfast is ready."

"I will be there."

"Understood, Kuchiki-sama." Byakuya got out of the tub and got dressed. Rukia was not present when he got there. This was out of the norm because she was _always _there. To greet him a good morning with a smile, to eat with him, to keep him company…He felt his traitorous heart lurch just a bit out of disappointment for her absence. An explanation would be in order…He shook away that forlorn feeling.

"Where is Rukia?" he quietly inquired to the femaile servant standing at the ready to be of service for her master.

She gives you her deepest apologies, Kuchiki-sama," the servant said, bowing. "She has told me to relay a message to you saying that she is going to be busy today, that there was a not a moment to waste."

Byakuya's eyebrows threatened to quirk upwards in mild curiousity but he figured she would just explain herlself when she came home for dinner that evening. Instead, he nodded and proceeded to eat his breakfast alone, wondering what in the name of Kuchiki was she going to do that day that would make her miss breakfast. That same abandoned feeling came back but he swallowed it along with his spicy scrambled eggs.

XOXO

Meanwhile, Rukia and the members of the Shinigami Women's Association had gathered in Nemu's office. It was the morning of the first day in which they had to prepare for advertising the Valentine's Day roses and cards. Apparently, the same afternoon the laies left the meeting was when Nemu got to work making the molds for the chocolate roses. She had search up on the shape of the roses using the Sereitei High Speed Internet and made many perfect molds that same night.

The ladies were admiring them when Mayuri came in and "tch"-ed at what they were simpering about. "Definitely not getting a rose, " Rangiku muttered.

"What was that?" the mad researcher/captain snapped.

"Mayuri-sama, I have been given notice that one of your mutated animals have escaped," Nemu said in her usual flat tone. "The most recent one you have wanted to study…?"

"WHAT?" he shrieked and ran out.

"Anyhoo…" Rangiku said as the other women chuckled. "Nemu-san, you did an excellent job! I can't wait to see the roses when we will these with chocolate!"

"Indeed," Nanao said. "We need to work quickly today. We need to spread the word to the barracks and squads."

"We _need _the chocolate!" Yachiru piped up, pouting. "I think we should start making them today!"

"Yes, yes, a head start," Unohana added thoughtfully. "Now, where do we get the chocolate? I've seen the prices of the chocolate available in the shops here and they were utterly high!"

A light bulb went off in Rukia's head. "I'll go to the Human world to buy the chocolate! I need to buy the food coloring and the little plastic bags and ribbon we will wrapping them up in anyway."

Everyone looked at the young shinigami uneasily. "Rukia-chan, do you have the money to buy all that chocolate? _And _the bags _and _the ribbon?" Momo asked. "Seireitei currency is much different from Human world money."

Rukia beamed at her. "I know that! When I was still living with Ichigo he wouldn't always make the foods that wanted to eat, plus I had to buy my own clothes. So, he helped me look for a job. By the time I had enough money to buy myself a full year's worth of food and clothes…well, that Winter War trouble began and I was never able to really spend the money."

"H-how did Byakuya-taicho take it?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia blushed. "Nii-sama didn't know and still doesn't know about the job."

"Ahh?" Rangiku said slyly. "And what job was this, eh?"

"I was a waitress at a café."

"A gentlemen's café?" Rangiku asked, waggling her eyebrows teasingly. "Imagine what would happen if _he _found out." She giggled.

"NO!" Rukia said indignantly, her ears a bit pink. "I worked at a co-ed café! Stop being so perverted Rangiku-san. And…" She trailed of wondering what really _would _happen if Byakuya thought she worked at a raunchy gentlemen's-only café. "…crap, Nii-sama would destroy that café."

"Imagine Byakuya-taicho's face if he saw you in a short waitress's outfit, Rukia-chan," Rangiku teasing.

"He would kill me," she murmured.

"Rukia-chan, did you know that if you pronounced 'kill' backwards it is '_licked_,'" Rangiku said, making the other women chuckle heartily. Slowly, Rukia began having thoughts about being in that waitress's uniform complete with mini-skirt. And then standing before Byakuya looking utterly sexy, then slowly moving forward spreading his legs out so she stand between them, his hands caressing the back of her exposed thigh…

"I'll go to the Human world now!" she cried and she shun-po'ed out of there quickly enough so they would not see her glowing pink face.

XOXO

The defeaning roar of silence in Byakuya's spacious office was broken when he address his lieutenant, who was sitting in a desk to the right of him. "Renji."

"Taicho?" Renji said, slightly jumping. He turned his head to look at his captain to see that he was doing paperwork.

"Do you know where Rukia may be?" Byakuya asked, keeping his eyes on his work.

Renji looked at his curiously. "Not at all, Taicho… Although, I did see her sprint passed me heading to the headquarters of Kurotsuchi-taitcho."

"Do you have any idea as to what she is doing there?" Byakuya asked, hiding his startledness.

"No, Taicho.

Byakuya now felt uneasy so much so that he wrote Rukia's name on a form rather than his own signature.

XOXO

Ruikia, in her gigai, arrived in front of a building called the 99 Cent store. "Yes, I remember Inoue saying that this place sold the cheapest goods. I hope I'll find a lot of chocolate here." As she walked in, Ichigo and Orihime walked out.

"Ah, Rukia-chan!" Orihime squealed, letting go of Ichigo's hand to hug her. "It's nice to see you here!"

"Speaking of…" Ichigo said. "What _are _you doing here, Rukia? Wouldn't Byakuya kill you?"

"I don't think so," Rukia said dismissively. "I'm here to buy some stuff for a fundraiser for the Shinigami Women's Association." Then she launched into an explanation of the Valentine's Day chocolate roses and cards. "So, I'm here shopping for supplies."

"Is that so?" Ichigo smirked. "Well, were _you _ planning to give anyone a rose, midget?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean, carrot-top?" Rukia growled.

"It means what it means, Rukia," Ichigo said, still smirking. "Are you going to give anyone a rose? A certain long-haired nobleman slash captain slash savior someone?"

"I don't…"

"_Byakuya_?" Ichigo drawled. Orihime giggled. Ichigo looked down at Rukia with an expectant expression on his face.

"Bya-I mean, Nii-sama?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yeah. I mean, come on, everyone can sense the aura around the two of you when you're together. And nowadays it's anything _but _brother-sister. His protectiveness surpassed sibling-like a long time ago. Plus, he's _extremely _ protective of you, didn't you notice that?"

"It's only natural," Rukia snapped but her mind and heart were telling her something else…

"Oh, I don't think so, Rukia-chan," Orihime said, thoughtfully putting her forefinger on her bottom lip. "When he's around you there are times where he wants to hold your hand."

"You notice it too, Orihime?" Ichigo asked. She nodded.

"Inoue…" Rukia said, embarrassed. "Ichigo. I don't think—"

"Stop being in denial, Rukia. It's okay," Ichigo assured. "We gotta get going. Send him one!" with that he walked away, smirking and holding Orihime's hand. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes. Once inside she made for the aisle that sold all the white chocolate. She disregarded the ones that hand filling in them or nuts. She found a large pile of bags that had white chocolate chips in them, with each bag looking as though it weighed like a sack of potatos. She gulped and went back to the front of the strore and wheeled in her a cart. As she slowly made her way back to the aisle she couldn't help but notive couples holding hands while they were shopping.

She felt a pang of envy but shook it off. It was no use because it got her thinking…

'_Inoue and Ichigo are finally together_," she began in her head. "_Hitsugaya-taicho and Momo-chan are together. I even have this sneaky suspicion that Unohana-taicho and Ukitake-taicho are together. Kyouraku-taicho and Nanao-san are together…I _think_, that is, if you disregard the times in which she slaps him around_.' Then she started ticking off those who were just incapable of holding a relationship. When we finally got to the aisle with the white chocolate chips she started to lad them. On the twientieth bag of chocolate she was still ticking off those unable to be in a relationship.

She pursed her lips together at her own realization. '_Me…I can't be in one. Well, I _can_, I mean…I just haven't found…I don't know if there is…_"

"There _is _one, Rukia-sama," came Sode no Shirayuki's voice inside the recesses of her soul. "And he may be closer than you think."

'_Who could it be, Sode no Shirayuki_?' thought Rukia, as she loaded the fortieth bag on her shopping cart. Then she went in search of the food coloring dye. She located the bottle in the baking section of the store and decided to buy around 20 of each of the medium size bottles; she picked pink and red. The long, rectangular plastic bags were next to the dye as well as the ribbon. She made for the cashier and paid for all of the contents in the cart.

It was ridiculously heavy to push it to the gate that would take it back to Seireitei. The gate was hidden in the alleyway next to the store and she was a little far away from it. She huffed and did her best to push the forty pounds of chocolate to the alley.

She was indeed sweating her gigai butt off just to wheel the forty pounds to that accursed gate. She rested for a few minutes and made to begin pushing again when there were hands all ready at the handle bar. She made a "what the…?" look on her face when face before she looked up to meet with the eyes of none other than Byakuya. He himself was in a gigai, dressed in normal Human world attire. Her eys went wide for a few seconds before she stammered, "N-nii-sama, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

AN: Unfortunately, my dear reader, I won't be able to post chapter 3 of this story till the next day. I need to go to sleep. I hope you guys are somewhat enjoying the story so far! Please review and await the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello, everyone. I wish all of you a happy valentine's day I hope you're having a happier day then I am. I had to visit the grave of my late ex-boyfriend. Sigh. Anyway! Back to the story! Please read and review!

"Your reiatsu was easy for me to sense, even if you're using a gigai," Byakuya said curtly. Rukia flushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Shall we depart for Seireitei?" he asked, wheeling the cart in the direction of the alley next to the store. "Rukia?"

"U-uh, yes, Nii-sama!" she stammered. He started walking and she followed close behind him. The double-door of the gate had opened and they stepped through. They found themselves in the courtyard of the Kuchiki mansion.

"Tell me, Rukia, is all this related to the fundraiser you had mentioned?" Byakuya said, turning to here.

Her heart started to beat roughly against her chest for some reason. "Yes, Nii-sama."

"Where do you want this?" he asked.

"I'll take it from here," she said. "Thank you for your help, Nii-sama." She beamed up at him.

At that moment, a single cherry blossom petal came fluttering down to settle on Rukia's hair. She lifted her hand to get it out but when her hand touched it, Byakuya's own hand, which also had the intention of removing it, came into contact with her. For a split two seconds, their hands were touching each other. She stared up at him, he returned her stare and for some reason the two were able to feel a surge of electricity at the skin contact. It made both their hearts hammer at a faster pace than usual.

Byakuya was the one to pluck off the cherry petal. His stare, unknown to Rukia, had become more intense. "_For once, I don't see Hisana_."

Rukia was still standing there with the same startled look in her violet eyes. she lowered her hand, finally, and blinked. "I'll take my leave, Nii-sama," she said softly. she grabbed the cart and slowly pushed it away and headed in the direction of the Shinigami Women's Association headquarters, which, during these times, was located in Rangiku's office.

'_What was that look in his eyes just now_?' she pondered, still feeling the after effects of what had happened. '_It's different than the way he usually looks at me. It was like..._' Dare she even think it? '_...like he was peering into my heart._'

The walk to Rangiku's squad office was lengthy. she was trying to make sense of "The Look" as she called Byakuya's intense stare. Rukia walked as though in a daze; she allowed her feet to carry her to her intended destination but her mind was preoccupied elsewhere. so, when she knocked on the door Rangiku's office she was greeted by the loud fukutaicho herself.

"Rukia-chan!" she cried, making Rukia jump a little.

"I have the supplies, Rangiku-san," Rukia said, trying to steady her breathing. She head Yachiru's excited squeal. "Come in, come in!"

Rukia entered to see that all the members of the SWA were present at the center of the room which a had a table with stacks of red and white paper on it. "What are those?"

"The flyers that we will be posting all around the place," Nanao replied. "I see that you have quite a bit of chocolate there, Rukia-san. Did you have trouble trying to get that here?"

Rukia's mind went back to the inicident with Byakuya. "Not at all. I think we should all the chocolate away in the pantry along with the food coloring and plastic bags and ribbon. And then we should start putting up the flyers." She glanced at the stacks of flyers that went up to Yachiru's height. "Are you sure Yamamoto-soutaicho won't over react when he sees all of those plastered all over the wall around the Gotei 13 headquarters?"

"He won't mind," Unohana said, smiling. She picked up a generous amount of flyers, a roll of tape and headed out.

"I wonder how she got him to not mind," Rangiku said, thoughtfully. They all looked at each other for a second and cringed.

"Purely impossible," Nanao said stiffly.

"Nasty..." Rangiku added. She clapped her hands together and said, "Let get to work!" She picked up her own stack of flyers and tape before turning on Rukia with a glimmer in her eye. "Rukia-chan, make sure you put some in Kuchiki-taicho's office, okay?"

Rukia froze. "He'll be upset, Rangiku-sa..." Her voice tailed off when she noticed that the vice-captain wasn't in the room anymore. Then, she felt something tugging at her hakama. It was Yachiru, who had a big smile on her face.

"Put a lot on his desk!" she said. Rukia sweat dropped and sighed. Along with the help of Kiyone, Soi Fon, and Nanao, Rukia had heaved the chocolate into the pantries, which were thankfully low. Then she got her own large stack of flyers, tape and headed outside.

She made a metal note to only put one flyer in Byakuya's office, possibly on Renji's desk. The, he would probably show it to Byakuya, he'll take the hint and just _maybe_...

'_No_,' Rukia thought as she left the room and started plastering flyers in the corrider leading to Rangiku's office. '_He wouldn't participate in something like this. He wouldn't even think twice_.'

XOXO

"BYAKUN!" exclaimed Tachiru as she barged into Byakuya's office. Renji jumped out of his chair at the sound of the high voice killing the typical silence that was always around when Byakuya was in his office. Byakuya, on the other, didn't even flinch.

"What is it?" he said, his eyes never leaving his paperwork.

"THIS IS!" she said, slamming down a sheet of red paper on top of his paperwork in front of him. "We hope you purchase one! Or...a few!" She giggled before exiting the room using shun-po.

"What does it say, Taicho?" Renji asked carefully.

Byakuya ignored the question and read the paper. In white ink, it said...

Wonder what to get someone for Valentine's Day?

Need something really quick?

Courtesy of the Shinigami Women's Association

Purchase a chocolate rose

Each at the cost of only 4 silver coins

This is for whether you are a male or female

And if you want to get something for that special someone

In order to get something back in return *wink*

When you purchase a rose, a card will be included in which may write a message in.

Cards must be in the drop-box BEFORE 3:00 pm on February 13!

Simply address it to whom you want it to be sent to

And don't forget to add who it's from...if you dare.

The roses and attached cards will be distributed February 14th Valentine's Day

Please support the Shinigami Women's Association

So this was what Rukia was working on? Byajuya set aside the red flyer and continued on with his paperwork. He found the bright red sheet of paper on his desk a bit distracting because his attention and eyes had shifted back to it. "Perhaps you should send on to Rukia, Byakuya-sama," suggested Senbonzakura.

"I will do no such thing," he answered icily.

"If that is your suggestion," replied Senbonzakura, "then I suppose it would not bother you if you were to know that Rukia might be sending some out to her own male companions. And...other men might be planning to get her one too."

"I can care less..." But the way he said didn't even convince himself. And his zanpakutou was more than happy to point that out.

"Oh, but you do, Byakuya-sama, you do," Senbonzakura said, losing all trace of teasing in his voice and suddenly becoming deadly serious. "Do not deny your heart."

"Enough, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said, so crossly that the zanpakutou backed away. Yet the sprit knew...he was the manifestation of Byakuya's soul. Therefore, he was also able to see what was going on in his master's heart. Byakuya's thick and frozen walls around his heart were just his immature and annoyingly stubborn manner of not facing his feelings.

Byakuya closed his eyes and tried his best to go back to his state of calmness, his state of showing no emotion.

"Accept what you feel in your heart for Rukia, Byakuya-sama, and get her a rose," Senbonzakura said.

AN: I love it when people tease Rukia. And I enjoy having Senbonzakura prod on his master. Well, I hope you like this so far. Please leave a review! Chapter four is up next!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter 4 is here! In case you are all wondering why in the world I'm not taking this story day by day...well, I'm determined to finish this story by the end of the day. It's probably suicide, I know, and seeing as I'm not getting that many reviews for it you probably think I shouldn't continue. I'm doing it whether you like it or not and not even Kenpachi Zaraki can stop me! Oh and just a side note, I forgot to put on the flyer where the SWA will be selling their treats; it's in Captain Unohana's office and the drop-box for the cards are on her desk as well. ^_^ Read and leave a review, my beautiful people!

Byakuya wondered if it was possible to unleash Senbonzakura on Senbonzakura himself. But no matter. The nobleman continued on with his paperwork as though the zanpakutou did not say anything. Renji looked over to his captain and asked, "Taicho, is everything okay?"

"Yes. " He finished signing a form and his damned eyes looked back at the red flyer once again. He _had _to get rid of it. It was driving him crazy, something which he seldom felt. What he felt for Rukia, however, was feeding fire to a growing flame. He inwardly groaned and picked up a stack of his paperwork and exited the room. He had to deliver them to Yamamoto-soutaicho and a breath of fresh air would clear his mind.

When opened the door of his office and turned right the corner of his eyes was assailed with red and white. The whole wall to his right was nearly covered with red, white and pink flyers that advertised for the SWA fundraiser; it was as though Valentine's Day had raped the wall. He closed his eyes in sheer irritation and walked straight for Yamamoto's office.

After a few seconds of walking he opened his eyes to see that there were more of the flyers on the walls of the barracks. A few of his squad members were looking at them and talking about them. Byakuya briskly passed by them, asking himself if there was any place in the Gotei 13 that the SWA didn't cover with the brightly colored paper.

He got to Yamamoto's office and found that the general himself was looking at a flyer. Byakuya cleared his throat when we walked up to the old man's desk to dispose of the paperwork in his hands. "I see that the Shinigami Women's Association got to you to, Yamamoto-soutaicho," Byakuya said, wearily.

"Will you participate in this, Byakuya?" the old man said, holding up the paper.

Byakuya needed a moment to think about that. "I am undecided, soutaicho. If you excuse me..." He left the room without another word and made for the peace of his office where there weren't that many reds and pinks and whites to blind his eyes. When he got inside he found that the flyers had attacked Renji's desk.

"Th-they got me, Taicho," Renji said apologetically. "Yachiru-fukutaicho, Rangiku...ALL of them came in here to cover my desk with these."

"And you were not able to fend off even _them_, Renji?" Byakuya said.

Renji sniffed. "No!" Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"With that aside, Renji, are you participating in the fundraising event?" Renji stopped his sniffing to blink at his captain.

"Perhaps. Why?"

Byakuya didn't answer the question and instead asked another. "And when you said that all of them came here, was Rukia with them?"

"Yeah. A-are you participating in this?"

"..." Byakuya was silent, again thinking about whether to do so or not.

"Er-Taicho?"

"Byakuya-sama, I urge that you do it. For Rukia...and for youself," Senbonzakura said on a last ditch opportunity to finally get Byakuya together with Rukia.

Byakuya sighed and sat down in his seat. "I shall."

XOXO

"I have an announcement to make," Unohana said. It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon and the members of the SWA regrouped back inside Rangiku's office. "On Valentine's Day evening, we will host a party in the banquet hall of the main Gotei 13 building. I already have the permission of Yamamoto-soutaicho. We'll have to make flyers for that as well."

"Don't you think we're going a little too overboard, Unohana-taicho?" Kiyone asked sheepishly. "I thought soutaicho himself would have by now started scolding one of us."

"Nonsense," Nanao said. "This is fine. Now, all we have to do is wait. Everyone knows where Unohana-taicho's office is. I'd expect by tomorrow that there will be a lot of people coming over to purchase them. They now have a week to do so and also write the cards."

"And speaking of the cards…Oh my goodness!" cried Unohana. "We put out the flyers and we have not even made the cards yet! By tomorrow, we will have no cards to sell!"

"What do we do now?" Momo asked.

"We can deal with that later," Soi Fon said, crossing her arms. "Rukia Kuchiki is not here." Everyone looked around the office and sure enough she was nowhere in sight.

"With Byakun!" Yachiru said smiling.

"Really?" the women chorused.

"I don't know for sure," Yachiru said, giggling. "But it would be nice to know!"

"Whatever the case, we will need to start making the cards as soon as possible tomorrow," Unohana said. "Please be here at five o'clock the next morning so that we may start." The other members groaned.

XOXO

Rukia posted the last two flyers on front of her office door. She sighed, feeling exhausted. She was posting flyers since this morning and there were so much ground and building walls to cover. Add that to the fact she had to lug around more than 20 pounds of white chocolate and you could say she deserved a filling dinner and a good night's rest. Her spiritual energy was drained so she wasn't able to shun-po all the way back to Rangiku's office without collapsing. She just settled with walking.

She was once again alone with her thoughts; this time she was thinking about how she would handle having dinner with him tonight. After that incident, she didn't think she would be able to look at him for a while since she was afraid to know what his stares may be conveying. She thought about The Look again and she felt her heart melt a bit. "Augh!" she said out load. (Thankfully no one was around at the time.) "I've gotta stop doing this to myself!"

"Don't deny your feelings, Rukia-sama," Sode no Shirayuki said. "Like what Ichigo Kurosaki said, it's okay if you feel so."

"It's _not_ okay!" Rukia said, once again out loud. "I'm in for a world of pain. He's a nobleman and I'm not even seated in my squad. He's my adoptive brother and I'm the younger sister of his dead wife. Besides, how can he stand a girl like me. I'm really rough around the edges."

"That did not stop him from not drawing away quickly when your hands touched," Sode no Shirayuki reasoned quietly. Rukia gulped; the zanpakutou spirit was right. Another thing that Sode no Shirayuki forgot to point out was that he didn't hesitate to lock eye contact with her. The Look would be burned in her retinas for a while.

"He loves you, Rukia," Sode no Shirayuki said, a sad tone in her voice. "I wish you can see it."

Rukia gulped and walked onwards to Rangiku's office. The sun was going down and she sighed at the beauty of the sunset. She looked ahead of her and groaned. She was nowhere near close to her destination. Maybe the members already left. At this point, she didn't know what to do next. Should she continue walking in the same direction or should she just give up and go home? He gritted her teeth and continued for the office. No way was Rukia Kuchiki giving up.

When she finally got there it was already nightfall and she saw a hell butterfly flying towards her. Rukia held out a finger to it and it landed. "You have_ got _to be kidding me," she said incredulously. "They're already done. They could have sent it earlier and they're just informing me that I have to be at the office again at five in the morning tomorrow to make the cards. Now I have to go home...bearing that type of news." She groaned and shun-po'ed as fast as she could back to Kuchiki manor.

She knocked on the paper double-door of the dining room and before she could say anything Byakuya said, "Enter, Rukia." She felt a sense of dread in her heart; she was in trouble for being extremely late to dinner, add that to the fact that she probably worried Byakuya and the fact that she didn't tell him that she would be late…she was waiting for an impending put-down by him, the subject of her thoughts that whole day.

She cringed as she entered and made her way to her place at the table. Byakuya could see the pained and scared look in her face. When she sat down, she bowed her head and began apologizing, "I'm so sorry, Nii-sama. I should have warned you about my being late, and if I made you worry about me I'm sorry as well. Whatever words you say to me, I deserve."

Byakuya looked at her bowed head and said, "Look at me, Rukia." Rukia slowly raised her head but had a hard time looking at him in the eye. Again, she didn't know what his look was going to convey and whatever it would she was scared of.

"I will allow your mistakes to pass," he said. "As long as you're safe and you're home, it is fine."

Rukia quietly let out a breath of air. Apparently, she had stopped breathing when she was told to look at him. He began serving himself with the food on the table. Rukia looked down and her own empty bowl and then her eyes slowly looked up shyly at Byakuya. She blinked and let herself gaze at him for a while.

After about five seconds, Byakuya, who was concentrating on finishing his bowl rice, looked up to find Rukia looking at him. Rukia saw this and finally started serving herself her own dinner. It was silent afterwards; no small talk occurred between the two this time.

'_Why was she looking at me with such shy eyes_?' he asked himself.

'_Dammit. He caught me looking at him_.'

"I'm tell you, Byakuya-sama," came Senbonzakura's voice.

'_You told me nothing, Senbonzakura_,' snapped back Byakuya.

"She _likes _you," he said. Byakuya was about to retort but thought better of it. Instead he looked down, yet away from his food.

'_You will never grant me any peace until I admit that I'm harboring feelings for her, will you, Senbonzakura…_' Byakuya quietly asked the zanpakutou spirit.

"Not at all, Byakuya-sama!" Senbonzakura replied happily. If the spirit didn't have a mask on, Byakuya could swear he see a grin on his face.

AN: Ahhh, if any of you haven't caught it by now, Senbonzakura is playing Cupid. I chuckle at myself for subjecting Byakuya to these kinds of things. The next few chapters is when I really want to speed things up a bit with the story…with what adding how the fundraising event is doing, who is giving whom a chocolate rose and card, and the dance. Now ONWARD! Because I WILL finish before the end of tonight! Please review and a heart-shaped pizza will appear in front of you. If you're wondering how I answer, "Because I can. ^_^"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I sincerely apologize to all when I had sounded so determined to finish this whole story by the end of Valentine's Day. You see, I have a certain time limit to be on my laptop before my dad kicks me off to go to sleep; otherwise, he confiscates it. I know I'm probably making more excuses when I'm trying to explain but I really hope you guys will forgive me. Furthermore, I've been torn about my educational path and I'm extremely down about the next few life-changing choices that I'm going to make. In other news, I have been able to actually write down [in a notebook] the rest of the chapters. Speaking of which, I want to thank the few that had kindly reviewed my previous chapters. It means a lot to me. Enough of this! Chapter 5 start!

Rukia heard her Chappy alarm clock go off and when she opened her eyes it was still dark. Five in the morning just to make the hundreds of cards for the fundraiser. She didn't even know how they were going to approach the task because she wasn't at the meeting the next day. With that, she pulled on her shinigami uniform and sleepily shun-po'ed over to Rangiku's office, where, she found that she was the last one to arrive. The other women looked well rested whereas she looked as if she had barely fallen asleep. Well, that would be accurate seeing as The Look kept harassing her dreams and waking her up several times after she had closed her eyes.

"I'm…" Rukia yawned loudly. "…here. Can we please get to work so maybe a few of us can go back to sleep before our morning duties begin?"

"Yeah," Yachiru said, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was still in her pajamas. "Ken-chan said that I'm supposed to be getting ten hours of sleep at my age, not nine."

"We shall!" Rangiku said going to a large cabinet drawer next to her desk and taking out a large stack of rectangular sheets of red paper. "These are heavy enough so that the ink won't seep through them. All we have to do is cut them into normal size rectangles and then fold them in the middle."

"That's nice, Rangiku-san, but are we going to put anything on them, or are we just going to leave them as they are?" said a cranky Soi Fon.

"We will punch a hole on the non-creased part of the card and the purchaser can tied it closed with a piece of ribbon. That means we'll have to cut the paper, punch a small hole at the designed area and then tie it back closed with the ribbon," Nanao said thoughtfully. She heard a crumple and everyone saw that Rukia had fallen over, asleep. The poor girl got up and said, "I'm fine."

"Don't forget to write the 'To:' and 'From:' in front of the card," Momo said. "And…well, maybe next to the 'To:' there should be a 'Squad:' next to it so we can find them easier."

"Rangiku-san, do you have more of those?" Kiyone said, fighting a yawn. "We'll need more than that, you know. And some white ink and brushes will do."

"I have three cabinets full of it!" Rangiku said, cheerfully pulling out the red paper. The other women sweat dropped.

"Well, at least we know we'll be selling a lot," said Rukia. "Everyone, grab a stack, some red ribbon-" Yachiru made for the ribbon that would be used for the chocolate. "-no, not that red ribbon, Yachiru-fukutaicho, the one that Rangiku-san is pulling out. Wow, that's a lot more ribbon then even I had purchased, Rangiku-san."

And so from five till around eight o'clock the SWA was cutting, tying and writing. Those four hours produced around a thousand cards…and a very tired group of shinigami women. Unohana placed all of them in a basket and carried it, along with a large box that said "Drop Box," to her office when everyone had to split for their squad office.

Rukia was the last to stumble out of the office. And when she did she fell into a hard, yet warm body. She looked up and met the eyes of Byakuya. Now if a bucket of ice cold water thrown onto her didn't wake her up, the sight of his dark eyes gazing down at her and being in his arms certainly did. She cried out in shock, backed away slowly and ran for it.

"What about now, Senbonzakura?" Byakuya murmured as he entered the office. Senbonzakura sweat dropped a bit and then cleared his throat and said, "I firmly encourage you to send her a rose, Byakuya-sama. Or even tell her how you feel about her!"

"Out of the question," Byakuya countered. Senbonzakura felt like face-palming himself. His master could be so unnecessarily stubborn sometimes.

Meanwhile, Byakuya's mind was on Rukia. She missed breakfast again and didn't warn him beforehand that she would be doing so. He figured that she was doing stuff for the SWA but this was getting out of hand. She literally had her eyes closed when she was falling forward…and into his chest, her face aimed straight for his heart. Byakuya shook away the thought.

"In denial _again_, Byakuya-sama," Senbonzakura reminded.

"Senbonzakura, you are worse than having a conscience," Byakuya seethed.

XOXO

Rukia felt herself nodding off while she was doing paperworl and running errand; a few times she almost crashed in a wall. After her usual work at the squad's offices, she proceeded to taping up the little flyers that announced the Valentine's Day party. This flyer flyer read:

In honor of Valentine's Day, the Shinigami Women's Association will be hosting a social gathering

It will begin at 7:00 in the evening

Held in the Gotei 13 Main headquarters Banquet Hall

Dress to impress!

This time, since the message was so short, the paper that it was on was rather small so that the SWA could post practically millions of these around the Gotei 13. When she reached Captain Unohana's office she was pleased to see that the basket was nearly half empty.

"I wonder if I should send some out…" Rukia said to herself in an empty hallway near Byakuya's headquarters. She stopped in mi-taping up a flyer to think, '_I wonder if Nii-sama will be sending some out…or receiving any_…'

"I think it would mean a lot to him if he got one from you, Rukia-sama," Sode no Shirayuki said.

"I don't think it will matter," Rukia said, more to herself than her zanpakutou. "He hates chocolate and sweet stuff." She agreed to her own reasing and continued with putting up the flyers.

"Do it anyway," Sode no Shirayuki continued. "It's the thought that counts."

"I don't know," Rukia said hopelessly. "And then there's this _dance_. I don't know who I'll go with. It's on Valentine's Day so everyone is going to be scrambling around to go with somebody. I don't know if I even want to go."

"Go with Byakuya," came a voice behind her.

"And what makes you think—WAH!" She had turned around and was staring up at Ichigo. Rukia gritted her teeth and swung at Ichigo with such force that it knocked him down. "It's not nice to be sneaking up on people, Ichigo!" she yelled, she watched him get up, his cheek throbbing pink.

"It's not nice to be punching people either, Rukia!" he yelled back.

"Well, be glad I didn't use my zanpakutou," Rukia snapped.

"Rukia, I've had a hole punched through chest in Hueco Mundo. I've been impaled by my own Hollow self," Ichigo snapped back, still rubbing his cheek. "I can take your sword!"

"Fine. Then, I'll use my foot!"

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?"

Rukia huffed and said, "What are you doing in Seireitei?"

"Nothing special," he shrugged, looking at the flyer. "So, who do you want to take to the party?"

Rukia's temper faltered as she thought about a certain nobleman in her life. "I don't know…."

"Ask him," Ichigo said.

"Who?" Rukia asked confused.

"_Him_," Ichigo said with emphasis. "Ask _him _if _he _wants to go to the party with you."

"Ichigo, who are you talk—" Ichigo pointed. Rukia whipped around and she could feel her face slowly heat up.

"Ask me _what _exactly?" Byakuya said.

Ichigo nodded at Byakuya, all anger and teasing gone; in replacement was respect in his eyes. Byakuya faintly incline his head and Ichigo turned and walked the other way. Byakuya then turned his attention back to Rukia. "Ask me what?" Byakuya repeated.

"Oh, don't listen to, Ichigo," Rukia said , faking a laugh. "He's always said the most—"

"Say it, Rukia." He was not one to like beating around the bush and, besides, he already knew what she was going to ask. He had head the little argument earlier when he was approaching his office. '_Let's see how brave she is_,' he thought.

"You can do it, Rukia!" Sode no Shirayuki said encouragingly.

"Wait for it…wait for it, Byakuya-sama," Senbonzakura said in anticipation.

Rukia drew herself up to her fullest extent, back straight, chin up, and said, "I want to ask you if you wanted to attend the SWA Valentine's Day party with me." She was about to complete the question addressing him "Nii-sama" but didn't think it was very appropriate for her current state of emotions. She prepared herself for the biggest rejection of her life because there was no way in hell that he was going to say—

"Yes, I would like that," he said. Then he walked away with a small smile on his face.

Rukia had heart failure, Sode no Shirayuki was congratulating her mistress and at the same time calming her down, and Senbonzakura was celebrating.

AN: I noticed that the word counts on my chapters are only like more than a thousand only and less than two thousand. This is kind of disturbing. I've been doing a lot of apologizing, which I think I honestly should be doing because I've been inconsistent with my updating and all of you are waiting for the next chapter. I don't think I'll be able to get it up till this weekend because of all this education/career drama that I'm feeling laying like a heavy burden in my heart PLUS the stupid, useless science classes that I'm taking for a damn college I won't end up going to. Ugh, I have problems, I know, but that's not going to stop me from writing and completing this story! Thank you all for sticking around up till now. More will come soon! Review now and forever hold the peace…or would you rather I throw you an ice cream Sunday with a cherry on the top


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello! Thank you all for sticking with me up till now. I don't have much to say except to kindly leave some type of review. Chapter 6 ONWARDS!

The next two days Rukia had to do back to Rangiku's office to rush and make more cards. Those same two days saw Rukia not attending breakfast or dimmer on schedule as Byakuya preferred. He would wake up in the morning and go to the dining room to find it empty of Rukia; he would go home in the evenings hoping to be greeted by her or at least see her but she was not there either. This time, however, Rukia had given Byakuya a heads-up on the situation.

Regardless, Byakuya was growing tired of dining by himself. Of course, he had to do that in the past after Hisana's death, and the fact that he ignored/gave the cold shoulder to Rukia...those first few years she began living with him was probably nothing compared to the loneliness he felt eating alone without his wife. But, now that the years went back and he was around Rukia more often, he realized that seeing her and having her around him filled that gap in his life—the time during which Hisana was gone merging with the time when he treated Rukia with utmost coldness.

He liked it when she would look up at him with those eyes of hers. And when she was acting bashful around him, he found it simply adorable. Of course, the idiot would never tell her and admit it outright—especially to Senbonzakura, who already new how his master was feeling—but nevertheless that was part of how he saw Rukia. Not only that, he liked her fighting spirit and determination, especially when she trained hard with him to achieve her bankai even though she sustained some mild injuries, which she waved off saying it was nothing.

He even thought it was funny when Rukia pummeled Renji for his insolence or when he teased her and called her short. He didn't laugh out loud—just chuckled to himself.

Byakuya was reflecting on this on the evening of the third day that the SWA unleashed the hurricane of flyers advertising their Valentine's Day cards. Rukia was not there…again much to his disappointment. He was laying on his futon, facing the ceiling, wondering what time she would come home to him. '_Why am I acting like a lovesick teenaged fool, reflecting on these things_…?' he asked himself.

"You're only a fool for not admitting to yourself your feelings for her, Byakuya-sama," Senbonzakura said.

"Her eyes are for that Ichigo Kurosaki," he slightly grumbled.

"Was there ever a time Rukia held her gaze at him? The way she looked at you the afternoon you took a cherry blossom petal out of her hair? The way you caught her staring at you a few evenings ago? Her eyes are for you."

"I am her brother," Byakuya said harshly, disgusted at himself for saying that. "Do you not hear what she calls me?" He closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed sheets and prepared himself for sleep.

"She struggles calling you that sometimes, you know."

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and with the same harshness in his voice he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"You cannot see her facial expression, Byakuya-sama?"

"No. I don't need to. If I look at her for too long…" '_I would have trouble tearing my eyes away from hers_,' he thought. He shook that thought away before Senbonzakura would use that as a weapon. "…she would think something is wrong when there is nothing wrong. Let me sleep, Senbonzakura." He closed his eyes and relaxed again. And then he saw Her Look in his mind's eyes.

Unfortunately, Senbonzakura chuckled to himself. Byakuya forgot to relax his shoulders, which were tense in his struggle to relax and _not _think about Her Look. But it stayed there, burned in his mind.

"She looks too much like Hisana," Byakuya said, opening his eyes once again. "Rukia is my deceased wife's younger sister."

"She may look like Hisana-sama but does she _act _like her? Is she really Hisana?"

"Hisana would never forgive me if my feelings were to ever transfer to someone new," Byakuya whispered. "Especially her own sister."

"Hisana would want to see you happy, the way you were when she was still alive, before she passed," Senbonzakura reasoned quietly. "Before you treated Rukia with the coldness in your heart…coldness that Rukia did not deserve."

"Surely she must know that I deeply regret acting the way I did."

Senbonzakura sighed softly,. "If you are assuming that she hates you for treating her the way you did, Byakuya-sama, I think you should ask her yourself. Spend more time with Rukia…"

Byakuya thought of the prospect of spending some quality time with her as well as asking her whether or not she ever hated him. He had to find a way to work up the nerve to say something. Whatever the case, he never fathomed that he, head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the 6th squad, wielder of a zanpakutou whose ability was to dice up enemies with a thousand razor-clade sharp cherry blossoms, would ever allow himself to feel such intimate emotions for Rukia.

And he never thought he would want to admit this to himself but he liked spending time with her and he cherished those moments that he did.

"Byakuya-sama, it turns out that you are not as icy as you think," came Senbonzakura's voice, somewhat interrupting Byakuya's thoughts.

"It is not that I am icy," he shot. "It is merely that I refuse to admit that…I do have feels for Rukia." Byakuya almost stopped breathing when he said the last few words.

Senbonzakura could have sworn he heard the last brick fall into place on Byakuya's emotional architecture.

XOXO

"Rukia-san?" Rukia looked up from reading a sheet of paper in her hands. Standing in front of her behind the desk was one of Unohana-taicho's female squad members that had probably came in to inform Rukia of something.

"Unohana-taicho is currently extremely busy with the share of paperwork she has accumulated these past fews days while selling the Valentine's Day cards," the young woman explained. "She has asked the other Shinigami Women's Association members to take over selling the cards but she found that they wre equally swamped. She is asking you if you are not too preoccupied to do her task."

Rukia blinked and looked at her own stack of forms and reports. It was an inch think but she found it bearable to leave it alone. Besides, she could always just work a little harder to catch up the next day.

She smiled at the young woman and said, "I will finish this last form and be on my way. Please tell her that I would be happy to help." Rukia received a bow and hurriedly completed the form. Then she informed Captain Ukitake of where she would be going and also if she was allowed to go. A moment later she shun-po'ed her way to Unohana's offce.

What awaited her was a long time of shinigami outside Unohana's door. It was around lunchtime and everyone was taking their breaks for the way before resuming their jobs. Rukia rushed into the captain's office and saw four baskets full of cards on the desk along with the locked cash box and the drop-box. Rukia exhales and knew she had a lot of work to do.

Forty minutes in, there was still a crowd of people wanting to make their purchase. Rukia's stomach began to grumble; she could hear it even amid the babble of the waiting crowd. She ignored it and concentrated on her task

At around one fifteen that afternoon, there were only five people left. Rukia finished them off and with a sigh of exhaustion she looked at the clock. Everyone was to begin work again at one thirty. She realized that Unohana's messenger never told her how long Rukia was taking over. She got worried and materialized a hell butterfly to send off her question of how long she was supposed to man the sale. There was also the fact that Rukia could not leave because people might come in to make their purchases. Her stomach grumbled again and this time she clutched her stomach and growled, "Shut up!"

She saw a thread protruding from the sleeve of her uniform and proceeded to removing it. Footsteps came and Rukia was still trying to get rid of the stray thread. With one more yank, Rukia had ripped it out with a triumphant cry and then looked up to say, "May—"

Her voice faded and she turned an alarming shade of red and looked bac down with wide eyes. "Nii-sama," she said, trying to get her elevated body temperature back to its normal state.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in his baritone voice, "I have not seen you these past few days."

Rukia's heart sank. She knew what he said true. "I'm sorry, N-Nii-sama. I had reminded you that there would e ahigh chance that I would be really busy. I never knew I would _this _busy." She looked at the remaining three baskets still full of cards.

That was when Byakuya decided to jump off the cliff.

"To make up for lost time, I would like it if you and I were to have dinner together an hour earlier than we would usually have it." Byakuya inwardly kicked himself for making such a lame and weak request; he could have asked her to do something a bit more…romantic with him…he kicked himself again to make himself stop thinking like that. Perhaps, a safe get-together would have been something like taking tea together before bed…no matter how late she came home.

"Does-does Ukitake-taicho mind if I leave early?" Rukia asked, taken aback.

Byakuya coughed and said, "He has told me that he has been seeing you falling asleep on your work and walking into walls. "Speaking of which, what time have you been coming home these past two evenings, Rukia?"

"Three," Rukia cringed. Byakuya fought to not show his outrage while watching Rukia squirm. Then he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry…"

Byakuya exhales and was able to control his inner storm to say, "Please just be at home at six thirty tonight." Then, he eyed the cards that were in the drop-box. Rukia saw him do this; she quickly looked at the cards and then at him. And for some reason Rukia's spirit sank. Byakuya turned away and headed out the door. He passed at the threshold and turned his head enough to partially look behind him to say, "I will be waiting for you," in what sounded like a deeper than normal tone than what he usually uses to speak with. And then, he disappeared.

Rukia was she made a sound that sounded like a cross between a whimper and moan.

She put her face in her hands and closed her eyes. That was presumably a bad idea because she saw, in a flash, Bykuya hovering on top of her with both on the dining room table with a look of dark desire in his eyes. "NO! NO! NOO!" she loudly scolded herself. "UGH!"

A hell butterfly came fluttering in and landed on top of Rukia's head. "I guess I'm working till give," she groaned. "I'll still be able to make it to dinner with Nii-sama."

Speak of the devil, Byakuya reappeared in front of her when she looked up. She jumped at the sight of him. "I brought you lunch," he said, setting a bento in front of her. "You forgot it at the manor."

Poor Rukia was still recovering from the initial shock of seeing the subject of her recent fantasy standing before her. "Thank you…" she said, a bit breathless. She was trying to push out of her lips "Nii-sama" but she found she could not. Instead, she bowed her head low and said nothing else. Byakuya studied her for a second with an inquisitive look in his eyes that Rukia was not able to see. He shun-po'ed out of there once again.

Back in the quiet of his office, Byakuya went to sit down on his chair, the image of Rukia stuggling to call him "Nii-sama" still on his mind which brought him to a realization. Senbonzakura was indeed correct.

"I told you so," Senbonzakura said.

AN: HA! Eat THAT you nasty science classes. I hope all of you are figuring out that Senbonzakura is certainly playing Cupid before Valentine's Day. I'm sorry that the development of this story is slow. I got a somewhat cringe-worthy review from someone telling me that it isn't right to quickly make Byakuya and Rukia get together but to have them develop slowly. Let's see, the date that they're on right now in the story would be February 10. Please await the next chapter, which I hope will get written and uploaded this Saturday. Once again, I love you all for following this story up till now; you have made my filthily drama-filled life somewhat more bearable. Did I mention that I love love you all? Heh. Carmel apple to all that review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again, I profusely apologize for my lack of updating on time and when I said I will be. I just want to warn everyone right now that there is a huge chance that this fanfiction and my other stories won't be continued because I will not be able to get access to a computer or internet for that matter because of my personal issues. So, I would like to thank everyone again AND AGAIN for sticking with me for this long and reading my stories. But all hope is not lost because there is ALSO a chance I will not be losing my internet access and I will still be able to type up and publish my stories. Enough of this, I've kept you guys waiting for too long. CHAPTER 7 GO!

Rukia stretched and yawned as she glances at the clock. It was thirty minutes till dinner time with Byakuya. By then, everyone was going home. Unohana came in to relieve Rukia of her duties and to thank her for doing all the selling. "Kuchiki-san," she said, "I was wondering when we should start making the chocolates. I went to the other ladies and asked for their opinions and they said that tomorrow would be a reasonable time. I would like your opinion."

The violet-eyed shinigami stifled a yawn and said, "Tomorrow sounds fine, Unohana-taichou."

"I see that your lack of sleep is catching up to you, Kuchiki-san," Unohana said. "Please have a good night's rest." Rukia gratefully nodded and left the office, bowing to the captain. As she slowly made her way back to Kuchiki manor, she started thinking about dinner.

"I won't be able to rest properly till after dining with N-nii-s-sama," she muttered. She felt her insides squirm when she called Byakuya by his honorific. She grimaced and said , "I hope I don't fall asleep at the table." Then she had a mental image of her face dipping into her bowl of evening miso soup.

"Yes," Sode no Shirayuki said, sweat dropping, "let us hope that does not happen."

In the mean time, Byakuya was sitting in one of the rooms that overlooked the serenity of his favorite pond. The sliding door was open and orange-red beams of sun was flooding in. Byakuya was looking out to the pond and wondering Rukia would dare forget about their little early dinner together.

"I highly doubt that, Byakuya-sama," Senbonzakura said stiffly.

Byakuya ignored the remark and dipped his brush into the blank ink pot. He proceeded to write, in artistic calligraphy, the word "calm" but he wasn't paying enough attention to not feel his subconscious take over. He blinked and stared at the scroll's text on the floor in front of him, which spelled "Rukia." He quietly huffed impatiently and rolled up the scroll carefully.

"You should keep that, Byakuya-sama. You wrote her name so beautifully."

"Senbonzakura, I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain in your incessant teasing," Byakuya said with cold edge in his voice as he was tying the scroll with a piece of purple silk ribbon.

"My apologies, Byakuya-sama, but I am merely making a suggestion. And I am _not _teasing."

"Yes it _is_," Byakuya grumbled.

At the same time Byakuya and Senbonzakura were lightly bickering, Rukia had arrived at her room to change into a comfortable yukata. She looked at her bed longingly as she grabbed from her closet a midnight blue yukata that had cherry blossoms along the hem sleeves. She sat down on her bed to put on the soft kimono she felt her eyes slightly closing. "Rukia..." Sode no Shirayuki called softly, successfully waking up her mistress.

"Right," Rukia said hoarsely, sitting up and heading to the dining room. When she got there, the servants bowed to her. Rukia cleared her throat, braced herself (but realized there was nothing to be nervous about), and said, "Ni—" She faltered and exasperatedly sighed, rolling her eyes.

On the other side of the sliding double-door, Byakuya could feel Rukia's reiatsu fluctuate as her emotions changed. He fought from smiling and said , "Enter." The servants slid open the door and presented Rukia, who was still feeling a little exasperated. She quickly collected herself and caught Byakuya stare and blushed, ignoring her fluttering heart.

She held her head high and joined him at her place at the table. When she was neatly settled, Byakuya said, "Welcome home, Rukia." It sounded like he was sincerely welcoming her because there seemed to be a warm tint in his voice. Rukia noticed this and heard her heart beat a little harder.

She gulped in spite of herself and said, "It's good to be home. Thank you."

"It is good to actually see you at home. How have you been? " he asked, serving himself some food, cueing Rukia to do the same.

Rukia scooped herself a healthy amount of rice into her bowl, fighting her dropping eyelids. "I've been fine, actually. It might not look it but I can handle not getting a normal few hours of sleep." She smiled.

"Yes, I can see that your eyes are not closing this very moment," Byakuya said, sarcasm in his voice. He stopped serving himself to survey the half-asleep Rukia in front of him Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea. He should have known something like this would happen. The girl slept at three in the morning for the past two days! He was surprised her face hadn't started dipping into her miso soup.

"I'm awake," Rukia said firmly, inhaling shortly and looking at Byakuya straight in the eyes. Those obsidian eyes that should could get lost in at her own accord if Byakuya allowed her. Those same ones that she would like raking across her exposed body...

She felt her body slowly dip forward, her eyes completely closed now, her senses knocked out...Byakuya saw this one coming and shun-po'ed to her just in time to catch her in time [from falling face first into her steaming hot bowl of miso and white rice], his right arm looping itself around her stomach and pulling her away from the impact. But as he was pulling her away, he had pulled her close to him so that her back was flush against his chest...and now _both _his arms were holding her. Rukia was finally in his arms and she was asleep. He sighed and looked at the untouched dinner. The servants will have to do something about it...later.

He looked down at Rukia's sleeping form and noticed just how thin and curvy she was. '_Curvy?'_ he thought. Byakuya shook the obscene thought from his head and looked around. He carefully stood up with Rukia's body in his arms...he was carrying her bridal style, yes. He slid open the door and told the surprised servants, "Save dinner for later. She might wake tonight."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

On the way to Rukia's room, he felt Rukia shift and nuzzle against his chest and then he felt himself smile. "You see your reaction, Byakuya-sama?" Senbonzakura said insistently.

"Quiet, Senbonzakura." He slid open Rukia's bedroom door and entered the premises. He noted how clean and simple the place was. The only thing that stood out the most was a giant Chappy plush on her bed, nestled on her pillows. And then there was that Chappy poster on her ceiling above the bed. He laid her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her body.

He pulled back and looked at Rukia. The moonlight from her window shone onto Rukia's face. It wasn't until now Byakuya realized how beautiful she was. Her pink lips were slightly parted and...moist. Her pale skin was enchanted by the light of the moon, making it look extremely pale blue. The only sound emanating breaking the silence was her soft breathing. A stray piece of hair fell onto her face and he brushed it away. His breath hitched in his throat when the tips of his fingers brushed against her cheek.

He had also realized that it was a long time since he touched a woman in such an intimate setting. He knelt down next to her and watched her chest rising and falling in rhythm to her breathing.

"Crawl in next to her, Byakuya-sama," Senbonzakura said out of nowhere.

"Honestly, was that really appropriate to say? I will do no such thing." His zanpakutou's suggestion ruined the moment and he felt he had to leave before the suggestion came true. He got up and made for the door until he heard a sigh, "Byakuya..." He froze and looked back at Rukia. She previously did not have a smile on her mouth but she now did.

"I repeat, Byakuya-sama—"

"No," Byakuya said sharply, exiting the room, "you will not tell me that you have told me so."

"On the contrary, Byakuya-sama, I was going to say 'Get her a rose,'" Senbonzakura said. Byakuya scowled and turned a corner, heading straight for his own room.

When he finally got himself out of his clothes (insert swoon here) and into his sleeping attire, he got into his own sheets and looked at his ceiling. He suddenly remembered the Chappy poster.

"I will consider whether or not I should." Senbonzakura sighed.

'_That is not a yes, Byakuya-sama_.'

XOXO

Rukia felt the gentle heat of the sun spilling on her face. The pleasant feeling made her open her eyes and look around. The next breath that she took made her widen her eyes in surprise.

"Why do I smell cherry blossoms...all over me?" she asked to no one in particular. She sniffs herself and she was once again assailed with the scent. And then a thought occurred. "Did he...sleep next to me?"

"He laid you on your bed when you nearly fell asleep on your miso bowl, Rukia-sama," Sode no Shirayuki.

Rukia face palmed herself when she remembered what the happened the night before. And then she groaned loudly. "I didn't even get to eat with him! I hope he's not mad."

"He didn't seem like that when he was carrying you to your room."

Rukia's heart nearly stopped. "He held...he carried..."

"And I believe he lingered for a moment to look after you."

Rukia flushed. "Im-impossible. I have to get ready for breakfast." She looked down again and saw that she was indeed still in her midnight blue yukata. She saw her uniform draped on her chair and made a grab for it. She still had work to do that day; she didn't have any time to dwell on the events that happened the night before..._or _that cherry blossom scent still all over her. Plus, she had to make the chocolates as it was 2 more days till Valentine's Day. She remembered all of those cards that the SWA sold and gulped. There was going to be a lot of delivering on the fourteenth.

She stepped into the dining room and was hit by more cherry blossoms. Not literally of course but still...Byakuya's presence made it so she could _smell _him. She blushed and made her way to her place at the table once again, this time wide awake and pink splashed on her face.

"Good morning, Nii-sama," she muttered as she sat down. "Thank you for...taking care of me last night. I apologize for acting the way I did."

"That is what happens when you do not have a proper amount of sleep," he answered. "That has passed. I hope you slept well this time."

Rukia nodded and said, "I did." There was suddenly an awkward silence between the two.

'_She looks uncomfortable_,' Byakuya analyzed.

"I hope I was not heavy for you to carry," Rukia blurted out.

And it was Byakuya's turn to blush...this time at the memory of having Rukia's warm body pressed against his.

AN: And there you have it, everyone! Eh, I felt this chapter kind of dragged. I tried to put some fluff in here without going too fluffy and a little out of character, even when I...already made the characters out of character. Ugh! Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter; trying to figure out how Byakuya would catch Rukia was a bit tricky because I wanted you all to envision it the way I saw it. Hmm...maybe I should have made it more detailed. And I liked seeing how Byakuya held Rukia happen in my mind. It was sweet. In the next chapter (which I'm hoping I'll be able to publish for you guys) a whole load of chocolate is involved...and Byakuya. Yes, chocolate and Byakuya in one chapter. CUE THE FANGIRL DROOLING. I'm kidding. Please review because your words keep me alive during these harsh times!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well, my D-day has been postponed by my mom, who told me now is not a good time to talk to daddy-dearest of my plans for the future. So, for the time being, I'm using this laptop to update. Read and review.

Rukia was the first to finish her breakfast and bow out of the room. As much as she liked being around Byakuya, she couldn't handle the scent that was around him. She liked it, sure…but at the same time she felt intoxicated. And _that _was a bad thing.

When she finally left Kuchiki manor and was breathing fresh Seireitei air, she headed straight for her squad's buildings. She had that one inch stack of paperwork left to do and she needed to complete it before more piled up. With that in mind, and her meeting with the SWA members, Rukia began to shun-po to her destination. She entered the office and, sure enough, the stack of paper was right where she had left it. She took her seat and began her work, closing off the noises of the squad members coming in and out, and the swords clashing from the training taking place on the opposite side of the building.

On the second to the last form, a hell butterfly came in and landed on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia looked up at the wall clock and noted, "They want me at three o'clock this afternoon to get started with the chocolate roses. It's barely ten thirty in the morning." Then, she glanced at the last sheet of paperwork lying in front of her. "I wonder what I'll be doing once I'm done with this…"

"Why don't you do visit Byakuya-sama?" Sode no Shiryukia suggested. "I'm sure he'd be glad to see you…seeing as you were so quick to escape his presence at breakfast."

"His scent was overpowering," Rukia said, signing the form. "And he'll be busy. I can't just walk in to visit. There has to be some sort of purpose for me to be there with him." She looked at the stack of finished forms and remembered that nearly half of the stack had to go to Byakuya's division anyway. Poor Byakuya had to read that many forms…it was a wonder to he never looked tired at the end of the day when he came home. She arranged the stack of paper neatly and whisked away to the sixth division.

XOXO

Renji resisted the urge to let out a bored sigh as he filled out the fiftieth form that morning. He looked over at his overworked captain who eyes were locked onto his own sheets of paperwork. The red-headed vice-captain was then startled by a knock on the door. "Enter," drawled Byakuya, not looking up.

"Rukia!" Renji cried once she came in. He was glad he had a sitration from his dull work. "What brings you here?" Bykauya permitted himself a peak at Rukia's beaming face.

"Paperwork from my division," she said, placing it in front of Renji.

"All of _that_ is for me?" he ask, a sob in his question. Byakuya couldn't help but smirk.

"No, not exactly. After you review it thoroughly you have to pass it over to N-." She stuttered at Byakuya's honorific and it was Senbonzakura's turn to smirk. "—Nii-sama so he can review it. Orders from Ukitake-taicho." Byakuya's smirk dropped and was relaced with a cold glare at the paperwork.

"Ahh. Soo, Rukia, are you sending out any cards?" Renji asked, changing the subject, "You _are _part of the SWA. " Byakuya could practically feel his ears keenly perk up at the current subject matter. He thought about how ridiculous he would look if his ears really did do that. But this was his chance to see if Senbonzakura was right about Rukia sending out cards to a few…lucky shinigami men.

"A few."

'_Remain your calm, collected self_,' Byakuya thought to himself, trying to tame the part of him that was going to ask who she wanted to send the cards to.

"To who?" Renji asked, beating his captain to it.

"People in the Gotei 13," she answered nonchalantly.

Renji forgot that Byakuya was in the office with them because he further asked, "Any guys in particular?"

"I'm not saying," Rukia said, frowning. "They will-they will just have to find out on Valentine's Day." This was getting scary for her; one of those that would be receiving a rose was in the same room.

"So you _are _going to send some out to guys!" Renji said triumphantly.

"I might and I might not!" Rukia said, feeling peeved now, some pink forming in her cheeks. Byakuya was about to snap his writing brush in half. "I don't know if I should even send some out!"

Renji shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Why? Are _you _planning to send some out, Renji?" Rukia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, yeah," Renji said easily, reclining on his chair and looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Our friends, Rangiku-san, Hinamori-kun…It's Valentine's Day after all. Who cares if it should only be the girls that give the guys chocolates? I mean, it doesn't hurt to give a girl chocolates on Valentine's Day even if that's supposed to happen on White Day. You know…not waste time. Sure, if the girls give me chocolates for Valentine's Day I'll definitely be giving them something back on White Day but whatever, you know?"

There was a brief pause where even Byakuya was mildly surprised at Renji's speech. "Wow, Renji, that's by far the most kindest, most analytical and most thoughtful thing that I've heard you say in all the years I've known you," Rukia said, half laughing, half sincerely awed.

"Hey!" Renji said, his turn to feel annoyed. "I'm not an airhead and I'm not a jerk like some other guys out there."

Rukia smiled softly and said, "I know you're not, Renji."

"So, who are you going to send cards to?" Rukia lost her smile and glared at him. Renji's eyes darted back down to his work.

As she made for the door and was about to leave, Byakuya called out to her. She turned to face him.

"Where will you be having lunch?" he asked.

"I don't really know actually," she said, the idea never really occurring to her, "Probably in the office. Why do u ask, N—nii…"

"Would you like to eat here with me?" Renji's eyes darted from Byakuya to Rukia.

She blinked and said, "Yes, that would be nice."

"What about me, Taichou?"

Byakuya fought the urge to sigh and said, "We will be eating here, Renji, if you would like to join us." He silently cursed his vice-captain.

XOXO

Lunch with Byakuya was a pleasant affair. The three of them—it was supposed to be just him and Rukia but Renji had invited himself—conversed about training strategies, the talking traveling between Renji and Rukia, who then changed the subject to the World of the living. Rukia pointed out that she had seen Ichigo and Orihime holding hands and walking out of the store she going in to buy supplies for the fundraiser.

Byakuya couldn't help but feels smug that Ichigo's eyes were no longer for Rukia.

"So, what did you buy at the store?" Renji asked curiously, taking a bite of his rice ball.

"Supplies for the chocolate roses."

"Okay, well…" Renji began, chewing carefully on his rice ball before swallowing it, "since you were in the World of the living and you were buying supplies from there how were you able to pay for all of that?" Rukia's heart, her chewing on her food, her whole being froze. She suddenly remembered a little conversation she had with Rangiku about the job that she was in to be able to raise money to buy her own food and clothes while she lived with Ichigo. Then, she remembered thinking about what would happen if Byakuya found out. After all, a Kuchiki noblewoman was to never subject herself to doing tasks such as waiting on people and taking their orders. It wasn't like she was working at a gentleman's club but the fact that she did not tell Byakuya about her job still made her squirm. She silently damned the big red-headed oaf…the bed red-headed _perceptive _oaf.

"I actually got a job in the World of the living as a waitress so I could have the money to pay for my own clothes and food as I lived with Ichigo but by the time I had enough money that could last me a year—not that I was planning to spend a year at Ichigo's house—the Winter War with Aizen, the Espada and Arrancar came up and I was never able to spend the money so now I put it to great use by buying the Valentine's Day supplies for the Shinigami Women's Society," Rukia said in one breath hoping that she spoke fast enough so that neither Byakuya nor Renji would understand. She was wrong, though, because Byakuya was a sharp man and he processed everything that she had said including the words 'money' and 'waitress.' His mind was turning it gears trying to she might have worked.

Rukia had seen the murderous glint in Byakuya's eyes when his eyes narrowed at what her occupation was. "I was a waitress at a local café for high school students like Ichigo's and Orihime's age," she explained quickly.

"Why didn't I see you?" Renji asked.

"Because you were only in the world of the living for only a little while and even when you were there for a length of time you had to go off and fight Hollows."

"What was your attire?" Byakuya's question came, flying like a dagger out of nowhere. He was quiet the whole conversation.

"I was wearing my shinigami uniform, Taichou," Renji said, blinking.

"Not you, Renji," Byakuya said, his voice turning into ice, He looked straight at Rukia, who blanched.

"It wasn't anything too showy," she said. "In fact, it looked a little similar to the school uniform the girls wore at Ichigo's school. It was a black skirt that hit just above my knees and a white button down long sleeve shirt. All the female waitresses wore the same thing."

"Did you get any high tips from the male population?" Renji asked, smirking. Byakuya's eyeborws furrowed while Rukia fiercely glared at him once again.

"No, I didn't!" she snarled. "In fact, when we collected all the tips accumulated during the day we split it evenly amongst each other at work. I swear, Renji, I have half a mind to shove my chopsticks up your nose." Renji snickered.

"Renji Abarai, more teasing like that from you and I will make you work so much on Valentine's Day evening you will not attend the party," Byakuya said, his voice not only threatening but frigid. Renji stopped laughing.

"Y-yes, Taichou, I apologize for my behavior. Wait, but speaking of party…Rukia, are you going?" Rukia nodded.

"Who are you going with?" Rukia choked on her rice. What the hell was she supposed to say now?

"Me," Byakuya answered, putting away the bento in a drawer along with his chopsticks. Renji blinked two times and cleared his throat. "You are a lucky man, Taichou," he said. He winked at a flaming red Rukia.

XOXO

She had excused herself from the room as quickly as she could, saying that it was rude of her to keep the two from working. When she got to the safety of her division's barracks she was still a bit pink in the face. Ukitake-taichou had seen her complexion and asked if she was not feeling well. Rukia denied it and busied herself with her paperwork, hoping that she would forget about the events at lunch.

But she didn't…she wondered how Byakuya found the nerve to answer Renji's last question so coolly. She could not help but flatter herself knowing that Byakuya answered so automatically without a trace of embarrassment; hell, to her it sounded like she was glad she was going with her. She just hoped that Renji would not tell anyone and he would forget they ever talked about the Valentine's Day party. If word got out that Byakuya would be taking her as more than her chaperone, all hell would break lose…courtesy of Byakuya.

It was almost two fifty four that afternoon when she got permission from Ukitake to leave her duties so she may go to Rangiku's office. She got the okay from the captain and she headed out, still thinking about Byakuya. When she arrived inside the office all the other members had already assembled. In fact, they were all working alongside each other with double boilers, melting the white chocolate chips in a bowl that was held in a pit full of gently simmering water. Yachiru was surveying the number of drops of red food coloring that went into the pots while Nemu and the others were working with the green food coloring for the stems.

"How is everything going?" she asked, going over to the members and looking at the progress.

"It's going great!" Yachiru chirped happily. "With the amount of chocolate that's being heated up, I counted fifty drops of red dye to get that perfect red rose color."

"I count forty five drops of freen dye to have an accurate stem color," Nemu said.

"If we use the correct amount of chocolate for the stems and roses, every single rose will be the same shade," Nanao said, writing fown the observations in her little black notebook. Then, they began filling the parts of the molds with the appropriate color of chocolate. They did one hundred molds while Rukia began counting the number of cards that were returned to the drop-box. She reached five hundred and the ladies rotated work stations.

It was already five o'clock when the members began to leave. Rukia was still melting her bowl of chocolate to be colored red plus another bowl that contained white chocolate to be colored green. She didn't have to count the remaining cards but she did have to fill the molds.

Rukia looked out the window to note that the sun was beginning to set. She also noted that Rangiku left her office keys so that Rukia could lock up; the keys were to be returned the next day. Then, she analyzed the situation.

Nemu was the last one to finish counting and she red reported seven hundred cards. Rukia's heart sped up in anticipation at how they were going to deliver all the roses on top of decorating the Bankquet Hall for the Valentine's Day party. They had made six hundred long stemmed chocolate roses in the short amount of time they had. One hundred more to go and there were still three days left till the thirteenth so there was no telling how many more they would have to make. They also had to wrap up the roses in the clear plastic before the fourteenth. Add all this to the fact that Rukia still couldn't decide whether or not to send one to Byakuya plus the fact she didn't know if Byakuya would be sending or receiving any…Rukia's mind was about to explode.

Rukia dipped a spoon into a bowl of relatively cool melted white chocolate set aside for snacking. She licked the spoon and then stirred the bowls of chocolate. "He's going to be upset again," Rukia murmured. "I'll be coming home late again because I have to finish." She cursed. "I didn't even forewarn him." We all know who she was talking about.

"Rukia."

Her whole body jumped a foot in the air. The office was just so quiet until she heard her name. she turned around, read to snap at whoever it was that scared the snot out of her. Her heart sped up. There, standing at the doorway bathed in the warm colors of the sunset, was Byakuya. How did he know she was there?

"Byakuya nii-sama," she said, gasping for air. "You surprised me."

"You jumped a foot in the air, I'm sure I did," Byakuya remarked, matter-of-factly. "You are still working." It wasn't a question. He saw the spatula in Rukia's hand, the nymber of molds lying open…there was no way she was going to finish before nightfall.

"I'm afraid so," she said regretfully as she looked at the barely melting chocolate in both bowls. "I don't think I'll be able to dine with you tonight. There's still so much to do."

"Do you want me to help?"

"Ah, no, of course not!" she said, indignantly. "No one is supposed to see the roses till the fourteenth."

"Nonsense, if it means seeing you at home before three in the morning then I don't care," Byakuya said, going over to her. He picked up a clean spatula from the table and looked at a slightly pink Rukia. "Now, tell me what to do." Rukia looked up at Byakuya's state with apprehension. She just could not believe he was about to work on something that had a taste that he didn't like; it was a well-known fact that Byakuya Kuchiki did not like sweets.

"You just keep stirring the chocolate until is smooth, glossy, and melted," she said softly. "Not right now, of course. I-it will take a while because there is just so much." She grabbed two cushioned chairs from the table and slid one over to Byakuya. "I think we should take a seat for this." Byakuya thanked her and they sat there quietly. Rukia looked in a direction so that she would not meet Byakuya's eyes. She found herself staring at them far too long.

"Is this what you have been doing these past few days?" he asked after a while.

"No, I've been helping the others making hundreds of cards. We just started today with actually melting the chocolate." She got out the bowl full of already melted chocolate and spooned some. "We're making most of the roses ahead of schedule instead of doing a thousand at last minute."

"I see." He watched her put the spoon full of chocolate to her lips…he watched as her tongue slid out and licked the spoon. The funny thing was that Rukia was looking at the ground as she was doing this. But the way she was licking that spoon was so tantalizing that it sent Byakuya's mind on a frenzy. She licked it so slowly and so thoroughly that he had a brief image of Rukia licking him thoroughly but with a skimpy waitress outfit on her. He internally shook that thought away and closed his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked. Thankfully her lips and tongue left the spoon. Now, she was looking at him curiously. "You look troubled, Byakuya nii-sama."

"It is nothing," he heard himself say. He noted how Rukia had started his honorific again but with his first name before it.

"Oh."

"Is there anyone you will be sending a rose to?" Byakuya could not believe he asked that question. His vice-captain was rubbing off on him and he could see that Rukia was thinkignt eh same way because she was wearing the same somewhat mortified expression.

"I-I don't know, actually," she answered slowly. "I-is it of any interest to you as to who I might send some to?"

Byakuya thought of that for a second. Did he really want to know? Would he even care?

"You do not have to answer," he answered quietly. At the same time, his curiosity was increasing and he was lying to himself that he didn't want to know.

Rukia looked at Byakuya, who was now boldly returning Rukia's stare. She sighed softly and got up to check on her chocolate—Byakuya did so as well—and they both began to gently stir the slightly melting sweet. "Now that you've asked, I'm beginning to think I really should send some, Byakuya nii-sama."

"That is not answering my question, Rukia." Rukia blinked. Byakuya was being a pushover.

"W-well, Ukitake-taichou, of course," she began, "then, Renji." Byakuya felt his inner temper rising. "Rangiku-san, Momo-chan, you know, the other Shinigami Women's Association members." Byakuya wondered if it was possible for a person's heart to rise and fall simultaneously because heart was doing this. It rose because Rukia wasn't going to send a rose to any other male…but that was the same reason it fell. Then again, why would she tell _him _that she would be sending him one? It wouldn't be right,

Rukia dipped her spoon back into the bowl of white chocolate. She lifted it back out and licked half of it. Byakuya froze when he saw her tongue slowly dart out. Her eyes were downcast, though, and she was looking at the bowl—not him—this time. "A-are you planning to send a rose to anyone, Byakuya nii-sama?" she asked, not daring to look up.

"Yes, I will actually," he said, his voice remaining emotionless. It was Rukia's turn to feel her heart (and hopes) rose yet fall. She was wondering if she should ask who it was that Byakuya wanted to send a rose to. But she thought better of it; it was, after all, personal and none of her business. A voice in the back of her mind, however, thought otherwise. No, it wasn't Sode no Shirayuki coaching her mistress. This time, it was actually _Rukia _calling the shots. "That's not a fair answer," the voice said. "You told him who you would be sending a rose to. He should do the same."

"But, I didn't ask _him _who," she reasoned to herself, as she kept stirring. Byakuya could see from the corner of his eyes Rukia's eyebrows coming together so she looked like she was mad at the chocolate.

"Well then, ask, Rukia," she told herself. The urge was so powerful that she actually did find herself asking.

"Who are you going to send a rose to?" Byakuya faltered for a second in his stirring but he thanked Fate that Rukia did not see this happen. She shouldn't _know_. Rukia, on the other hand, looked like she was going to kill herself.

"Someone," he answered. "I believe we are ready, Rukia…" When she didn't hear a reply come he repeated her name. "Rukia."

Rukia snapped out of her realization and disappointment to say, "W-we should add the food coloring…Um, I'll finish things off from here. Please don't feel obliged to help me, Byakuya nii-sama."

"I'll help you whether you like it or not, Rukia." His somewhat half-lidded eyes bore onto her, making her stare back in bewilderment at his determination to want to see to it she came home at an appropriate time. "What are we to do next?"

"Fifty drops of red dye go into your bowl," she said smally, handing him the bottle of food coloring. Still trying to calm her fluttering heart and warmth coursing her veins from Byakuya's prior stare, she added her own assigned drops of green due in her chocolate. They stirred in silence yet again. Once chocolate had color evenly distributed throughout, they poured it into the molds. Rukia then put them away with all the other roses in a "fridge" so that they can harden overnight. With the help of Byakuya, Rukia cleaned up the mess left from working. The only thing left was that bowl of chocolate with Rukia's spoon in it.

Rukia was busy stacking the bowls and pots used to melt the chocolate and putting them away along with storing the leftover chocolate. Meanwhile, curiosity got the better of Byakuya; he wondered what white chocolate tasted like. He lifted up the spoon of white chocolate and let some drizzle back in the bowl. He noted the thin consistency of the sweet elixir and how glossy it was.

He then looked back at Rukia and brought his tongue to the spoon, taking one lick of it. It was weird but he actually liked the simple, sweet taste. Just then, Rukia turned around to see Byakuya's tongue slip out of this mouth to make one small lick of the spoon.

She felt her mouth slightly drop open, shocked at the image in front of her. Byakuya—the one who didn't like sweets—was licking spoon of chocolate, hi stongue still on the spoon, his half-lidded stare meeting her shocked one. He looked accursedly alluring and—she shivered—sexy looking the way he did. He lips engulfed the poon so he could decour the last of the chocolate on it, his grey eyes never leaving Rukia's. He was slowly…seductively…doing this and by then Rukia was biting on her lower lip softly and licking it because it had gotten dry.

Accordingly, she remembered that her lips—her _mouth_—had been on that same spoon. So, in a way, now that Byakuya's mouth was on that spoon, Byakuya's mouth—his lips, his tongue, his teeth—were on _hers_…his tongue licking _hers_, his lips molding onto _hers_. He would taste so sweet because of that chocolate and they would be on the empty table tasting _each other_…

Byakuya was on the same train of thought so he kept his lips on the spoon, the inside of his mouth tasting the sweet treat but also Rukia…He instinctively gulped down the chocolate and approached her. Rukia's heart gave one particularly hard hammer on her chest as he took one step toward her. She had no idea what was going to happen next. She didn't even think she heard his footsteps; her mind was chanting, panicked, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my damn!" She tought she was going to stop breathing because he was so close to her that she could smell cherry blossoms. She didn't want to run away for fear of making him think that she was rejecting him but she was mindful of what would happen if she kept rooted to the spot waiting for him to swoop down on her face—her _lips_, dammit—and…

He stopped in front of her. "This is surprisingly good," he said, never breaking eye contact. She could smell his sweet breath and she thought she was going to jump on him. "I'm glad I tasted it, Rukia."

"Th-the chocolate or the spoon?" she asked, surprised that her dry throat still had some voice to it.

There was a ghost of a smirk that crossed over Byakuya's wonderful mouth.

"The spoon." He might as well have just said, "You."

AN: O.O WHAT…? Holy…that was a long one! I'm at loss for words. Just…just review people, seriously.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Due to the nature of this chapter, reader discretion is advised. It's short but there's a lot of Byakuya/Rukia action to keep to from screaming at me to get on with their attraction for each other. No, the aforementioned D-day has not occurred yet, it will soon, but I will see if I can finish this story before then. Otherwise, read and review, my lovely people. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed so far—you know who you are; I would list all of you here but I want to get going with the story because it's just been so long since chapter eight. Enjoy, but please try not to riot.

Dinner that evening, after they departed Rangiku's office, had a slightly tense air to it. Rukia was trying hard to not look fazed by Byakuya's actions with the spoonful of chocolate. She kept her eyes down and her appetite focused on the food in front of her. She tried to ignore warmth in her that was coming from the recesses of her startled heart. Again, she found herself feeling flattered that Byakuya was acting the way he did. At the same time, she felt that showing her true feelings about the development of the way they were now regarding each other was still a bit inappropriate seeing as society saw them as brother and sister/sister-in-law. But being in a room with just him and her in it changed the otherwise familial atmosphere they both felt when out in public.

And, at the moment, they were once again alone together with a low table that they could improvise into a makeshift—abeit hard—bed for them to lust on each other. Rukia felt her breathing almost stop at the thought.

Byakuya was also having conflicting, troubled thoughts about what happened with the spoon, chocolate, and Rukia. At the time, he was tempted to bend down and kiss her deep. But something in his heart told him to not do that just yet. He could practically feel a congratulatory Senbonzakura pounding on his back, proud of his master's approaches. Goodness, they were so forward, so undignified, so not like him but for once in his life he felt free to express his feelings—especially towards Rukia-without having to head society sniped at him. He felt fee in general!

Because, regardless of the fact he was a nobleman characterized as one who took responsibility for his actions, kept his emotions in check, held two high ranks in Seireitei, he was first and for a man. _And a man has needs_. Since Byakuya was a man, he had needs—foolish or not, and whether or the Kuchiki elders or anyone else in Seireitei liked it not.

Not lifting his face from the attention of the food, he watched Rukia chew on her food, his eyes down, a frown on her fact. Hn…with the stunt he pulled earlier, he must have thrown her mind in a frenzy to have made her take on a facial expression such as what she was wearing now. Maybe doing these types of things to her, acting the way he did, was going to make her lose more hours of sleep. Maybe, he thought she was feeling uncomfortable about their current situation. Maybe she didn't feel the same way he did for her…

"Rukia," he said, causing her to look up startled. "I hope what I did this evening is not bothering you. If it is, say so and I will apologize."

She felt herself groan. She had to admit that she did feel a bit bothered but the feeling with a different type of bothered. A good type…an exciting, hot type of bothered. She _liked _was he did.

"Not at all," she answered. She blushed hard. She spoke the truth but at the same time revealed subliminal messege. When she realized _this, _she could hardly breathe. "W-what I mean…" she couldn't even speak! She gulped and felt the heat taking over her body again.

"You liked it," Byakuya said.

"I never said that."

"Yes, but are also not denying that you feel bothered," he returned. "And you never said you didn't like it either."

"But I never said that I-!" Rukia began firmly but was cut off.

"Rukia, do not deny it," Sode no Shirayuki said.

Rukia was about to say something but found that she had backed herself into a corner. She felt agitated now and regretted ever saying anything. Byakuya could see her eyes dart back down to her food, which she resumed eating. This time, a pained look on her face was present. He didn't know what to say now or do now but he felt guilty for having brought up the topic and making her feel the way she did.

Sode no Shirayuki was trying to comfort her mistress. "It's okay, Rukia-sama," she said reassuringly. "Accept how you feel. Not doing so will hurt you more."

"I just feel embarrassed is all," Rukia muttered ruefully.

"What was that, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, looking up at the sound of her voice. "If yo have something to say, then say it."

At that, she looked up, right into Byakuya's eyes, and said, with resolve, "I just feel embarrassed that I liked it." She exhaled determinedly and waited for a reaction.

Byakuya smirked at here. It caught her off-guard to see such an expression on his face, a glint of smug in his grey eyes, which were normally emotionless and withdrawn. His smirk had also charmed her. "I'm glad you liked it," he said, his voice somewhat smug as well.

"I just never thought you of all people would do such a thing," she said.

Byakuya hardened his stare. "Is it because of my stature? The way I act? Believe me, Rukia, I can act differently in ways you can never imagine when granted the chance. I am still himan and I have feelings too—even though I do not show them as often."

Rukia was taken aback by this statement. Who knew Byakuya had this side in him?

"Remember that, Rukia," he said. "Now, if you excuse me, I will be heading to bed. Good night."

"Ah! Uh…good night, Byakuya nii-sama," she said as he slid open the door. He stopped and, without turning his whole body around, looked back and said, "Sweet dreams," and left. Rukia put down her chopsticks and just put her hand her fluttering heart.

XOXO

The following day was the third to the last before the thirteenth of February. Rukia found herself hard at work trying to finish up her paperwork so that way at the end of the day she was able to make it to the SWA meeting and the women could continue making the roses. The ones that had hardened overnight were carefully taken out of their molds and gently and neatly wrapped in the long clear plastic that Rukia had purchased; afterwards, it was tied at the neck with a ribbon, which was also attached to a card. The work was, yet again, tedious and by the time Rukia left the building night had fallen and she had to shun-po all the way into the dining room where Byakuya was patiently waiting.

"You forgot—"

"I'm sorry!" Rukia said breathlessly, quickly taking her seat. "We were wrapping up the roses today. Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou reported an increase of one hundred fifty more cards. At this rate, I don't know how we'll be able to deliver all of the cards by the end of Valentine's evening."

"Call on the help of others," he suggested before serving himself some spicy roast eel.

"We'll be shun-po'ing all over the place," she murmured.

"If it means finishing the delivering before the evening's events, do so," he said. "You do remember that event, am I correct? The party you organized?"

Rukia groaned aloud in frustration. "Oh, damn, I forgot that too!"

"Rukia, language," Byakuya said, his voice going back to frigid.

"How the hell are we going to decorate the Banquet Hall?" she exclaimed, ignoring him. "That thing is _huge_!" She gasped, making Byakuya grow wary. "I didn't even go out to buy the decorations! CRAP!"

"Rukia," Byakuya said calmly yet coldly. "Stop worrying. You came home from overworking and you need to relax. You still have tomorrow to work things out. Take things one day at a time."

This didn't work because she kept ranting. "But we have more than a hundred more roses to do tomorrow, there's no telling how many more people will want to buy cards or return them to the drop-box. And we have to do those! Plus, there's wrapping, counting, melting," she ticked off with her fingers, her voice beginning to sound a bit hysterical. "Plus, gathering the decorations and decorating that building!" Rukia was so determined to list the remaining tasks that she didn't notice Byakuya getting up, going over to her, and sitting next to her.

He had turned her around, eliciting a cry from her, so that she could face him, and he had put his right forefinger on her lips. She froze, her mouth slightly open. His eyes were smoldering with determination as he looked at her, both their eyes leveled. Rukia's own sparkling violet eyes were wide with wonder.

Byakuya saw that she had stopped breathing and she was tense so he said in a soothing voice, "Breathe, Rukia, and relax."

"But, I can't," she croaked, softly. "Not—"

"Do not say another word," he said, fighting back a gulp as he felt her soft lips brush against his finger when she spoke; consequently, his throat went dry. "Breathe calmly, Rukia." She inhaled and exhaled like normal, her eyes not leaving his and she realized that his low, handsome voice calmed her indeed. "Relax, Rukia. All will be well. You've a day. Right now, rest and relax." He looked at her expectantly and she nodded.

Byakuya knew that it was time to remove his fingers from her lips but he couldn't. He didn't want to, although it risked putting him in a situation where it wouldn't be only his finger on her lips. With pain he didn't show—at least that's what he thought when in reality Rukia did see a pained disappointment expression on his face—he returned to his side of table and also resumed his eating.

Rukia may have stopped worrying about the tasks still at hand but the lack of a single touch from Byakuya made her squirm a bit. She thought of the idea of panicking again so that he could come to her but thought better of it. This didn't stop her from scowling at her food.

Byakuya saw this and immediately thought she was worrying again. "Rukia," he drawled, about to pick up a pickled cucumber from a bowl using his chopsticks, "did I not tell you to relax? Do not make me come over there again."

"I'd like it if you did, actually," he heard her mutter, making his eyebrows elevate slightly in mid surprise.

'_And if I did_?' he thought to himself, the question obviously silently addressed to Rukia. '_I wonder what you would want me to do this time to make you relax…and forget about you problems because I know what _I _would like to do_.' He smirked again and meditated on it. The poor girl would never know what took her down.

AN: There you go, my dears. An excess of Byakuya/Rukia fluff. I'll try to get down chapter ten soon. Oh yeah and I haven't apologized for this blunder as of late even though I have been committing it: I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes, and all the words that don't make sense in the sentences. I actually write down my stories, and their chapters before typing them up. So, I'm the person that can type quickly, not looking at the screen sometimes and only the handwritten text in the notebook. Because of this, I tend to make lots of mistakes and I don't proof-read my stuff—which is crap because I want to be an English Composition/Literature professor in the near future. I have to get in the habit of editing. So, I'm sorry *insert "I'm sorry" in different languages here to accommodate my international readers*.Read and review and you will be showered with cinnamon rolls drowning in icing.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well, now, hello everyone! It's been quite some time since I updated this story! It'll be quite some time till I update again because I'll be working starting this Monday-Friday from eight in the morning to three or four in the afternoon at my part time job. To give you guys an update on how I'm doing, I'll say there's finally a little ray of sunshine for me. I can finally begin pursuing the career that I most cherish, which is being an English composition teacher. My dad isn't happy at all about it but he won't stop me; he gave me the go but he warned me about bullshitting school, not working hard, and letting him down. Now, I'm going to walk the road that I've been awaiting, that I strayed from, since I was seventeen. However, I'll stop right here and begin chapter 10. Thank you all for reviewing—you know who you are.

It was the second to the last day before the due date (the thirteenth) in which all the cards had to be sent in. Byakuya did admit he was going to purchase one and send it to Rukia but then he had to figure out how he was going to do that without causing an uproar in Seiretei and the Thirteen Court Guard Squad members. He tried thinking of way around having to go directly going up to Unohana's desk but he just couldn't come up with one. Of course, he could have sent Renji to do the work for him but that made him look like coward and it was bad enough that he was thinking of way to not personally purchase a card himself. Besides, he thought it was too below him to ask others to do a task that he could have easily done on his own.

So, that morning of February twelve saw Byakuya go up to Unohana's desk; he had to get this over with before he headed to his office. Unohana herself was manning the selling this time; the cash register, drop-box and basket halfway full of cards were already on her desk, which she was patiently sitting behind. The captain of the squad four smiled when she saw him. "Kuchiki-taichou, good morning," she said. "How very nice to see you."

"Good morning to you, too, Unohana-taichou," he said, bowing his head at her. "I would like to purchase one card."

She took one card from the basket full of it and handed it to Byakuya, who handed her four silver coins. "I'm sure the person who receives that will be lucky on Valentine's Day, Kuchiki-taichou," she said warmly.

Byakuya nodded again and said, "Thank you. May you have a pleasant say, Unohana-taichou."

"I wish you the same, Kuchiki-taichou." He tucked the card into his shinigami robes, close to his chest. If anyone were to catch him carrying that around, he would have to kill them. He walked back to his office and on the way he passed by Rukia…

"Oh…Byakuya nii-sama," she said, looking startled. He brain went into action, wondering why he was heading in the direction away from Unohana's…office. He must have purchassed a card. '_Lucky girl_,' she thought. She wasn't going to raise the subject though. She merely connected her eye contact with his own as she bowed.

"Rukia," he acknowledged. "Are you going to take over Unohana-taichou's selling position this early in the day?"

"No, actually, I was on her way to-to buy um…cards," she said, hoping she wasn't blushing. She looked straight into the eyes of the card receiver and hoped that she wasn't giving herself away. Before she knew it she found herself asking, "D-did you just come from her office from purchasing a card?"

"I did."

"The one who receives a card from you will be a lucky person," she stated, her throat going dry.

"Those who receive yours will also be lucky and should feel flattered." Rukia felt the heat rush to her face so she looked away and hurriedly said, "I have to go, have a good day Byakuya—"

"Have a good day, Rukia," he said, cutting her off and briskly stroding away before he could hear her say "nii-sama." Rukia frowned to herself and headed for Unohana's office. A moment later, she emerged from the office holding a handful of cards. She was going to give one to all her colleagues in the SWA, her captain Ukitake, Renji, and most importantly Byakuya. She realized she didn't even finish addressing him by his honorific before he left. "I do not think he likes it, Rukia-sama," Sode no Shirayuki said, smiling.

XOXO

Byakuya looked over at Renji, who was bent over what looked like a card. He had a stack on his desk at the ready and was currently filling out the one in front of him. It was lunch time and Byakuya was eating the food in front of him. "Renji," he said. The red-head jumped and looked up.

"Are you sending a card to Rukia?" he asked. Renji flinched.

"Yes." Byakuya wasn't surprised. I mean, they went back farther before even Byakuya knew them.

"Are you sending one to her, Taichou?" Renji asked. He froze and hastily said, "Please, I did not mean for that slip out! Don't answer, Kuchiki-taichou. I don't want to die!" Byakuya wanted to roll his eyes.

Meanwhile, Rukia chewed on her food as she scribbled down a message on a card meant for Ukitake. She stopped on her second paragraph and wondered if Byakuya was going to send a card to her…

"HAHA! Of course not!" she said aloud. Ukitake looked up at Rukia, who continued writing.

"Now, now, Rukia-sama," Sode no Shirayuki said. "There _is _a possibility that he _will _send one to you. Byakuya-sama loves you and cares for you dearly. If you were ever permanently gone from his world, he would be devastated."

Rukia scoffed, "I'm not expecting him to send me one…but it would be nice if he did." She sighed and turned her attention back to the card.

"I do not mean to pry, Rukia, but expect who to send you one?" Ukitake asked gently. "You don't have to answer but you just spoke aloud so I couldn't help but wonder."

"Oh, a certain…person, Ukitake-taichou,"Rukia answered.

"Byakuya?" he asked. Rukia almost snapped her brush in half. She had noticeably blanched and this was enough of an answer for Ukitake.

XOXO

Four o'clock that afternoon, Rukia rushed to Rangiku's office to help out. It was Rangiku's turn to count the number of cards that were brought in that evening and she reported four hundred. Rukia and the others looked at each other worriedly.

"There's too many!" Yachiru pouted.

"Does that mean we have to stay late again?" Rangiku asked. Everyone looked to Unohana for the decision. She nodded, sadly.

"Well, the sooner we start working hard, the more we finish!" Soi Fon said, grabbing a spatula. The others sighed and followed her lead.

"What about the decorations?" Rukia blurted. "For the Valentine's Day party in the Banquet Hall? Are we ever to discuss those?"

"We'll have to do that after we're done with the present job, Rukia-san," Nanao said tiredly.

"What time will we be going to bed this time?" Kiyone asked Momo.

"Probably three in the morning again," Nemu said. Rukia flinched.

And so, the women took out the already hardened roses out of the molds, wrapped them up, melted and colored chocolate, stirred, stirred, stirred, tied and poured that whole evening. Rukia forgot (yet again) to warn Byakuya about coming home late. She didn't even bother looking up at the clock to note that it was six o'clock that evening, which was the "warning" time that Rukia should have been home.

"We have so many cards left in the basket _and _there will be more coming tomorrow," commented Unohana as she stirred a bowl of melting white chocolate. "Maybe people will still purchase some in the morning, scribbled down a message and drop it off at the very last second. I hope all of you have made your purchases and dropped off the cards before the deadline." The captain gave off a mildly menacing aura, making the others cry out, "Yes!"

"Rukia-chan, did you send out any?" Rangiku asked playfully.

"I have, in fact."

"Eh? To who?"

"Rangiku-fukutaichou, your bowl of chocolate is boiling," Unohana pointed out. She gave a small wink to Rukia while Rangiku yelped and feverishly stirred.

At around three in the morning, all the roses that were already hard were wrapped up and tied torgether with a card. The ladies had made four hundred more chocolate roses that evening had stored them away along with the thousands of other roses that were previously made. When everything was cleaned, the ladies held their meeting about the party. But by then, everyone was either on the verge of sleeping or they were already sleeping.

"I think we should just stick to simple red and white," Momo said softly, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What about pink?" Yachiru said, also yawning.

"I agree…" Kiyone said before letting her head dip forward slightly. Rangiku and passed out with her head on the table, Soi Fon was trying to fight a huge yawn and keep her composure, and Rukia was half-asleep. Unohana herself was exhausted and terribly wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She stifled a yawn and said, "I think we should just talk about this tomorrow afternoon. We need to focus on getting _all_ of the roses done before the fourteenth because we will need to deliver them all that day. Whatever the case, I have a plan but it is far too late to explain now. Let's all go to bed now and get some much needed sleep. Good work today, ladies." All of her colleagues, by this time, were alredy asleep so she sighed and proceeded to gently waking them up one by one.

With that, each of them trudged back to their living spaces to go to bed. They were all too sleepy to focus on their spiritual pressure to shun-po their way home. Rukia rubbed her sleepy eyes as she walked back to Kuchiki Manor.

The poor girl was half-asleep, her eyelids were often dropping and she wasn't even close to her destination. Usually it took her less than two minutes to get to the Manor using shun-po and approximately twenty to twenty-five minutes walking at a leisurely pace. At the speed she was going it was probably going to take her thirty to thirty-five minutes. She figured that it didn't matter, at this rate, how long it would be till she got home because she was going to pass out in the middle of a hallway.

She took one more step, her head dipped forward, and her eyes were closed. She didn't feel herself fall forward because she was, at this moment, knocked out and asleep. She didn't even feel the rather soft wall she hit or the arms that caught her from falling face first onto the wooden floor.

Byakuya had gone out on a stroll outside his manor because of two critical things. The first one was that he had trouble sleeping. The second was what gave reason to the first. Rukia had not come home at all that night (and extremely early morning) and It was discomforting him no matter how hard he tried to shake off the feeling. Senbonzakura was there coaxing him to go find her and bring her home. So, with these things in mind, but not listening to Senbonzakura, Byakuya left his bed in search of Rukia.

Lo and behold, on his way to Rangiku's office, he saw her…falling asleep, her eyes fluttering close. He shun-po'ed and caught her in his arm just in time before the impact. He felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest in his arms and warmth she radiated despite the cold night air. He looked down at her limp figure, and decided to let this one go for the last time. Byakuya lifted Rukia's body so that she was carrying her [bridal style, of course] and her right ear was close to his heart. He began to shun-po his way back home, feeling the chilly wind whip passed him. He dint feel cold at all what with holding a particular warm body close to him.

When he got back to the manor, entered Rukia's room and was about to lay her down on her bed, he felt her hand fist at the evening kimono that he was wearing. This particular area that she held onto with a light grip was his heart. She nuzzled her face in his chest and went still again, save for her breathing and clutching at him as though she didn't want him to go.

'_It is interesting to note how firmly you hold onto my heart, Rukia_,' he mused as he finally laid her down after enjoying their togetherness for moment. He pulled her sheets over her body and observed her sleeping form, which was curled up into a ball. After a moment, he said softly to her, "I just wish you knew how firmly I'd like to hold onto you and your own heart."

AN: Writing that last line touched my own heart. Well, there you have it, people. I do hope you liked it. I _will _make Rukia and the SWA suffer the next chapter because they have soo soo much to do on the afternoon and evening of the thirteenth before the fourteenth and even on the morning of the fourteenth. As for Byakuya, he gets to relax because he's cool like that. Until then, my good readers, thanks again for sticking with me! Please leave a review. Wish I can throw all of you guys a chocolate lava cake the size of the United States.


End file.
